Wait! What?
by StrahmFan
Summary: Rachel and Blaine are sick of innocent looking, they want to tell the world their secret. And when they do, everything backfires. Raine AnderBerry, Suinn, Artitany, maybe some Santitany and San/Rach/Quinn/Britt friendship
1. He's not Gay, Your not straight

I walked with a nervous confidence into the choir room. It was early so only few were present. Quinn, Blaine, Tina and Puck. Blaine was the only one I wanted to see. I gave a nervous glance into the hallway to make sure Kurt wasn't coming. I smiled when I didn't see him, I turned back into the choir room. Blaine was looking nervously at me. I walked quickly over to the seat next to him.

"Rachel, do we have do it today?" He asked.

"Now or never." I smiled encouragingly at him.

"I don't know. I mean Kurt..."

"Hey. It's you and me. You have dragged him on long enough."

"Right. OK. Today."

"Greetings New Directions." Kurt announced. I jumped up. Kurt gave me a strange look.

"Right, that sounds like a good song Blaine, you should totally sing it." I said quickly.

"Huh? Oh right yeah." He added quickly after I had angled a quick kick at him. I sat down in front of Quinn. She leaned forward.

"So, what's going on with you and Blaine?" She asked.

"Nothing. Mind your own business." I sniffed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Right." Brittany waltzed in the room singing Loser Like Me lightly. I looked at Blaine, he looked around Kurt and gave me a smile. Finn walked in then and saw the little smile. His eyes widened a bit. They returned to normal after just a second.

"Hey Rachel. So I was wondering if you wanted to sing a duet with me, I have a good song in mind."

"No thanks Finn. I was going to sing a duet with someone else already." His face fell a little.

"Oh, OK then. Another time then maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe..." My phone buzzed.

_Blaine: What should I do? I don't know what to say..._

_Rachel*: Just come out. "Kurt, I like you, but me and Rachel have had feeling for each other for much longer than this. I didn't mean to lead you on..." Something like that 3 You can do it. I believe in you. And I will be close by to help. I promise._

I sent the message swiftly before Finn could lean over to read it. Blaine gave the message a scan and was about to reply before there was a loud screeching noise.

"What the-" Puck jumped up.

"Y-you!" Kurt pointed at Blaine, "a-and you? What the hell?"

"Kurt I-" Blaine started but Finn interrupted.

"Whoa, Rach? I thought you were better than that! Didn't you learn your lesson with me?" He shouted.

"Oh shut up, Finnocence! You made me cheat on Sam! When did you become such a hypocrite?" Quinn cried.

"Wait you cheated on Sam?" Puck asked.

"Not now Puckerman." Quinn threatened.

"What's with the shouting?" Santana asked as she and Sam walked in the choir room hand in hand.

Brittany gave her a play by play on what just happened.

"Whoa, Berry's got game." She said.

"You cheated on me Quinn?" Sam asked quietly. As former HBIC, Quinn gave a small icy shrug.

"Whatever. Water under the bridge."

"You-" He started.

"GUYS!" Blaine shouted, "Stop!" Everyone stopped there fighting to stare in surprise at Blaine. I, however, did not move my gaze from Kurt who was sobbing slightly in his chair.

"Kurt." Blaine put his hand on his shoulder but Kurt jerked away.

"No! No! You and Rachel can live a long, happy life. Whatever! I'm over it!" He stormed out just as Mr. Schue and the rest of the members of Glee club came in. Mr. Schue saw us all standing glaring at someone and Kurt's tearful expression.

"What's going on guys?" He immediately asked. Everyone remained silent. Kurt glared at me and Blaine. Finn glared at me. Sam at Quinn. Lauren at Puck. _Must of missed something there_. Mercedes looked at everyone unknowing of what to do. Brittany and Santana stood quietly near the piano. Tina and Mike holding hands in front of it.

"Guys?" Mr Schue asked again.

"Ask that boyfriend stealing whore." Kurt cried, pointing at me.

"Kurt!" Blaine, Quinn, Sam, Puck, Brittany and Mercedes shouted.

"Kurt, you don't mean that. You and Rachel are friends." Quinn said.

"How can you say that? She took Finn away from you."

"Finn and me were falling apart anyway. The heart wants, what the heart wants, lady. I moved on. Time for you to do so as well." She said coldly. I gave quizzical look, since when does Quinn stand up for me. The boyfriend stealing whore.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." And without a second glance Kurt swept from the room.

"Rachel? Is this true?" Mt Schue asked. Without lifting my head I nodded.

"Rachel, I expect better of you."

"Doesn't everybody?" I exploded. "Jesus, look, Mr Schue, with all due respect, you are a great teacher, but you just don't understand. I'm sorry, but this is bigger than you know." With a sigh I slammed down onto my chair. Quinn and Blaine sat either side of me holding my hands. Brittany sat behind, softly pulling her fingers through my hair. Santana followed Brittany and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, these things happen, it'll get better." She said.

"Thanks, Santana." _Seriously, what the hell, Quinn AND Santana? _Finn was less helpful, glaring at me all during practice. Mercedes was still confused, I mean, me and her were friends, but she was friends with Kurt too. My phone buzzed again. I squeezed Blaine's hand then let go to get my phone.

_Kurt: Can you and Blaine meet me at the cafe after Glee club._

_Rachel*: Sure, Kurt. Please don't hate me, Please._

_Kurt: Just meet me there. _

_Rachel*: OK, we'll be there, I promise._

_Kurt: Good._

Another buzz.

_Quinn: I know it's weird for me to be sticking up for you, but I understand what you're going through. _

_Rachel*: Thanks, it's just strange and with Santana too. I don't get it._

_Quinn: You have been tossed around too much Rachel, you deserve friends. Brittany is to soft-hearted, she'll help anyone. And Santana, well, she just follows Britt around. _

_Rachel*: Thanks barbie._

_Quinn: Hey, what are friends for...Man-hands ;)._

I leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"Hey, Kurt want's to meet us after Glee club." He nodded swiftly at my bequest.

"Rachel, quiet." Mr Schue said.

(Time Warp)

I waited at our favourite cafe, I fidgeted aimlessly until Blaine put his hands over mine.

"Relax, Rach. It'll be fine." He said.

"Really, because me and Kurt are best friends. What if he hates me, oh god, what have I done?"

"Rach, stop. Please, your making me nervous."

"Am I? OK, I'll stop." I spotted Kurt in the doorway. He was talking hurriedly with someone I couldn't see, I noticed that he was tall he black hair. My first thought was Finn, but he has more muscle. I cinched my eyebrows in thought.

"Do you recognize him?" I asked Blaine.

"Uh huh, that's Wes, he goes to my old school." He said stiffly. Kurt cam up quickly to sit down.

"I don't hate you. I want to thank you." He said.

"Thank us?" I asked.

"Yes, by breaking up with Blaine, I was able to start seeing Wes."

"Wes?" Blaine exclaimed, "he's not gay."

"Apparently he is."

"So we're good? F-friends?" I asked.

"Of course, diva, you helped me." he replied softly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried and threw my arms around his neck.


	2. I got kicked out

Blaine and I stayed at the café for a while after Kurt had lest hand in hand with the other guy, _Wes. _Blaine was silent for the most part. I moved closer to him.

"What's wrong? Everything's fine. He doesn't hate us."

"I just don't get it. Kurt and Wes. Wes told specifically he wasn't gay."

"It doesn't matter we're happy, Kurt's happy, we're just one big bowl of happy" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have to leave now. I promised my dads I would be back by six. See you tomorrow at school, OK?"

"Yeah." He smiled and waved goodbye.

"Call me?" I said.

"Stalk you." I laughed at his comment.

"OK, byee!" I called as I left. My phone buzzed. Again with the millions of texts?

_Quinn: I'm on my way to your place._

_Rachel*: Oh you don't have to do that._

_Quinn: Trust me, I do. I have to get away from the parentals at the moment. _

_Rachel: Fine barbie. I'm not home at the moment I just left the café so 5 minutes?_

_Quinn: I'm in your driveway now._

_Rachel*: I'm on my street. I miss my car._

_Quinn: What happened to it?_

_Rachel*: My dads took it after they found out about the party._

_Quinn: Oooh, tough luck. _

_Rachel*: I see you now._

I waved out to Quinn. She was sitting on the curb in front of my house with a suitcase. I could tell she was planning on staying for more than one night.

"What's going on?"

"I got kicked out again. My mum and dad got back together and he refused to have me in the house."

"Ohmygosh. Quinn! You can stay for as long as you like!" I rushed to give her hug. Knowing we had only been friends for a short while but it felt like a hug was implied.

"Come on." I showed her up to the house. I used my key to open the door.

"Daddy?"

"Yes honey?" My daddy replied walking out from the kitchen.

'Oh, who's this? I didn't know we would be having company."

"Daddy, this is Quinn. Her dad kicked her out. Can she stay with us for a little while?" I asked.

"Of course honey. And friend of My Rachel is a daughter of mine. She can stay as long as she likes."

"Oh thank you so much daddy!" I cried and rushed forward to give him hug.

"Thank you Mr. Berry." Quinn said from the doorway.

"You can me dad if you like sweety. But I do want you to be comfortable." Quinn gave a sad smile.

"Thanks…dad." I laughed.

"Come on barbie." I said and ushered her down the stairs.

"Barbie? I thought her name was Quinn." My daddy said confused.

"It's a nickname, daddy."

"Oh, OK then. Dinner should be ready in 10 minutes. Dad won't be home till late."

"OK dad." I closed my bedroom door behind me. Quinn laughed a bit at my room. The pink walls. One of which was covered head to toe in pictured from glee club. My elliptical with a piece of paper that had Nationals written on it stuck to the wall in front of it. Quinn was looking at my pictures. Several of me and Finn. Kurt and I dressed up for Halloween. One of me, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn after we had one Regionals. Brittany and Mike dancing. Sam and Quinn holding hands. Artie giving Brittany a ride on his lap in his wheelchair. The Warblers performing on Valentines Day. Kurt and Blaine smiling at each other. Kurt and Finn hugging each other very brotherly and awkwardly like. Lauren and Puck in the library. And lastly a picture of me, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Finn. She looked away sadly at the one of her and Sam.

"Why do you still have that?"

"I like it, it's a sweet photo. Would you like me to take it down?"

"No. No. Sorry it was just sad for me to see it"

"Dinner!" After we had, had a rushed dinner me and Quinn ran back downstairs to make Quinn's bed. We had just been sitting laughing when my phone went off.

"Oh sorry Blaine said he would call." I apologised.

"Do you want me to go?" Quinn asked.

"No. No. It's OK." I quickly answered before he would hang up.

"Hey. Sorry it took me so long to answer."

"No, it OK. What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing really, Quinn's over. I'll put you on speaker." I pressed the button to put the call on speaker.

"OK."

"Hey Quinn, trying to steal my girlfriend?" Blaine joked.

"Aha, no. Pa kicked me out."

"Really? That - um….sucks?"

"Yeah."

"That's one way to put it." I said.

"Haha, yeah I suppose. Ooh ouch."

"Are you OK? Blaine?" I asked worriedly.

"Huh? Yeah fine just scratched myself. Hey open up your bedroom window."

"Why - Damn it Blaine you better hope I don't get busted." I said.

I put the phone down and opened my bedroom window.

"Quinn, lock my door."

"Kay." I looked out.

"Blaine? Where are you." I called out into the dark. I turned to Quinn.

"He was bluffing!"

"Boo!"

"Argh!" Quinn and I screamed.

"Rachel? What's going on?" Daddy called.

"Nothing! Quinn and I just saw a mouse is all!"

"Alright then." I helped Blaine through the window.

"Are you trying to get me busted?"

"I missed you." He stated.

"I saw you 2 hours ago."

"Huh. Oh well." He said kissing me before I pulled away.

"Hey! Company." I said putting at Quinn who was pretending to gag. Blaine rolled his eyes and went to look at my photos.

"Nice photos." He commented. He pointed at the one of me and Kurt.

"What are you guys supposed to be?"

"They are our Lady GaGa outfits. In fact I think I have one of all of us in our GaGa outfits." I said pulling a pink shoe box out of my closet that was filled of millions of other photos. I started pulling some out. More of me and Finn. Some of me an Puck. Several of the boys in their Kiss outfits. Some from Rocky Horror…

"Ah-Ha!" I shouted, "here it is!" I showed Blaine. Quinn looked over out shoulders. He laughed at out coustumes.

"OK, lobster head, that is…Brittany. Bubble dress that would be Tina. Lace jumpsuit, Santana - obviously - Big pink dress and spike-ball-thing would be you, Quinn. Purple hair, Mercedes. Giant heels, Kurt. And that means little black dress belongs to you, Rach."

"Yep!" I smiled.

"Girls, time for bed. You have school tomorrow!" I groaned.

"Time for you to go now." I started pushing Blaine towards the window.

"Your just going to chuck me out the window? No goodnight kiss? No nothing?" He asked. I laughed and kissed him quickly. Then whispered in his ear. "Sorry stud bucket, like I said, a true hostess never makes out in front of company."

"You are such a prude Berry." Quinn joked, "bye Blaine"

"See you Quinn. And I will see you Rachel." He gave me tight hug before retreating out the window."

"He is such a hobbit. Only you and Blaine could fit through a window that small." I gasped dramatically and through a pillow at her. She giggled and threw one back. Before we had time to launch into a full-out, ninja pillow fight, daddy knocked on my door.

"I brought you some hot chocolate before you go to bed." I opened the door he came in and set the mugs on my bedside table and gave each of us a hug.

"Sweet dreams girls."

"Goodnight, daddy." Quinn and I said in synchronisation. He laughed and left the room.

"Your dad is so nice. I wish I had a dad like him when I had got pregnant."

"He's all smiles now. But he wouldn't be happy if I got pregnant. He wouldn't kick me out. But I would be in trouble." Quinn smiled thoughtfully.

"Come on. I have to be asleep by nine pm."

"Would it kill you to break the rules?"

"No, its part of my schedule. I have to be up by six."

"Freak." She joked.

"Just drink your hot chocolate."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"I find that offensive."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am. See that doesn't work."

"Quiet girls."

"Sorry daddy!"


	3. Authors Notes

A/N Sorry for the short chapter next. I am flat out with Holiday assignments. I have like 6 due on the first day of school. On Wednesday. I have more Raine AnderBerry and Kes coming up. If you guys want to see any other pairings. Let me know and they'll be in the story faster then you can say Quidditch aha, Harry Potter.

Remember, Reviews make the unicorns happy which make Brittany Happy.

Thanks for reading x.


	4. I hate you Will Shuester

Back to Glee rehearsals, I couldn't seem to wrap my head around what happened just 24 hours ago. Blaine and I thought we broke Kurts heart but he came out and said he was seeing, Wes, which seemed to have confused Blaine a lot more than the fact Kurt didn't hate us. It seemed to confuse a lot of people when Quinn and I arrived at school together. Most of the jocks joked the Quinn and I were an item, pathetic. But I felt confident now as I walked down the halls. Except for triple slushy I got walking towards the Practice Room.

"Grape, Puckerman said it was your favourite." Karofsky jeered.

"Are you kidding me?" Ignoring the fact I was dripping grape slush I ran up to get in Karofsky's face.

"How did you enjoy your slushy? Huh? You need to stop being such an ignoramus and get over yourself. Or does it make you feel like such a big man to pick on people smaller than you? You need to back off. Or maybe we can order another slushy for you, I'm sure the hockey team will be glad to do it."

"What's going on here?" Santana interrupted, "Oh gosh, Berry are you totally covered in Grape Slushy or what? God damn it Karofsky, do I have to tell you again. I already told when you were going off at Blaine and Kurt. Leave Glee club alone afors I endz you." Karofsky looked back and forth from me and Santana.

"This isn't over." He said before walking off.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." She said to me.

(Time warp)

One impromptu shower from the sink of the girls bathroom and change of clothes later I found myself bolting to the choir room. Not wanting to earn myself another slushy for going off at Karofsky. As I walked in some people clapped. Puck ran up to give me a hug.

"Girl power, Berry, Santana told us about what happened."

"Yeah, no one else has stood up to Karofsky since me, and he pratically sexually assaulted me." Kurt said. Blaine walked in.

"Whoa, first Quinn, then Puckerman, why are you all trying to steal my girlfriend?" He joked. I broke off from Puck to give Blaine a hug.

"Puck and I are best-friends. Trust me. Just don't go climbing through my bedroom window again." Puck had heard that last bit.

"Hey! Why didn't I think of that?" He complained.

"We dated approximately two days. Noah." I retorted.

"New Directions I have some news." Kurt announced. Blaine and I turned to sit down in our chairs.

"Your not going back to Dalton are you?" Mercedes asked worriedly quickly glancing over Blaine and I.

"No I am not, but someone from Dalton is joining us." As if on cue. Wes walked in.

"Wait! What?" Blaine said.

"I'm joining New Directions, Blaine." Wes stated.

"I can see that." He retorted.

""You can't just join, you have to try out." I said.

"He is, when Mr Schue arrives." Kurt said.

"Mr Shoe?"

"Its Mr Schuester. S-C-H-U-E-S-T-E-R. But everyone calls him Mr Schue." Mercedes explained.

"Everyone's joining Glee Club. Maybe that mean we wont get slushied. If there are more people. That won't have the money to buy all those drinks." Brittany piped up. Quinn burst in the room. I noticed her cheer-leading outfit was dripping with Cherry Slushy.

"You won't believe this." Everyone followed her out into the hallway. I was the first to notice. Ms. Sylvester and the entire Cheer-leading squad were dripping slushy.

"I am so glad I didn't go back to cheer-leading." Brittany breathed. Santana looked ready to kill.

"What happened?" Mr Schue asked from behind our group. Weaving his way to the front.

"I'll tell you what happened, William. Coach Beiste and the football team slushied us. Beiste said it was for trying to give her dog-poop cookies. The football team said the cool cheer-leaders on my squad were joining Glee club, ergo, not at the top of the social ladder anymore. Ergo, Quinn, Santana. Glee Club or Cheer-leading? Choose now." Ms Sylvester said. I looked at Quinn. Brittany looked at Santana.

"I think I'll choose glee club, Ms. Sylvester, because the accept me. Even MR Schue after we all gave him a group slushy." Quinn said. I beamed at her. She skipped up arms open for a hug. I grimaced.

"Maybe after you clean yourself up Barbie." I said.

"Oh yeah, right." She said. Puck on the other hand just hugged her. Lauren skewered them with her eyes. If looks could kill. Santana looked nervously from Brittany to Ms. Sylvester, then back to Brittany.

"Ms Sylvester. Screw you. You still put me at the bottom of the pyramid. At least in Glee club, I get a chance to show my talents." Santana said. Brittany squealed and rushed to give her a hug.

"Alright. Back to work guys." Mr Schue said.

"I hate you, Will Shuester." Ms Sylvester huffed.


	5. I love you, I love you too

"Alright, since Sue's best cheerleaders have left the Cheerio's, she is going to make it her priority to destroy New Directions." Mr Schue said. Kurt put his hand up. Mr Schue pointed at him and nodded.

"Mr Schue, I would like to add that we have a new member who would like to try out for New Directions. His name is Wes, he transferred here from Dalton Academy." Again on his name, Wes walked calmly into the room. Blaine's eyebrows knitted together. I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I think Wes may be using Kurt, I have know him for 3 years, he has never shown any homosexual behaviour. It doesn't make sense. I'm happy for Kurt, but I am worried Wes is only using him to wreck the competition. Kind of like what Jesse did to you." I thought this evidence through and with a sharp intake of breath it clicked. Of course. The hurried talking. The sudden transfer to McKinley. It was Jesse all over again. Except with someone who was - dare I say it - More of a drama queen than I, Wes breaking Kurt's heart would obliterate New Directions.

"Oh no…" I said. Mr Schue clapped his hands.

"Great! The more the merrier. What will you be singing to try out?"

"'Accidentally in Love' by Maroon 5." I rolled my eyes. And leaned to whisper to Blaine.

"Figures, everyone in New Directions are complete saps for love songs serenaded to them."

"Really? Huh. Brain wave." Blaine said thoughtfully. I smacked his arm.

"Yes really." I did my usual glance around the room. Mostly everyone was looking at Wes and Mr Schue. But Finn was looking at me and Blaine, joking around. I saw the unmistakable hurt in his eyes.

"Alright. Break a leg!" Mr Schue exclaimed a little too cheerfully. He must feel excited the Cheerio's weren't at the top of the social rank anymore. If even Ms. Sylvester got a slushy facial, then the Cheerio's were going down and New Directions were moving on up. Wes beamed at Kurt and started to sing.

"_So he said what's the problem baby_

_Whats the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love _

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after._

_Come on, come on._

_Cause everybody's after love._

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone_

_Never alone no, no_

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna hear you whisper." _He finished with a final fluster to Kurt like a little blown kiss. Yes it would have been -

"So freaking charming." Santana said. Yes, charming. But Blaine and I knew the truth, Wes was in it for his own needs. Just. Like. Jesse. The rest of the club needed to know but how? Oh the wonders.

"Great! Well, welcome to New Directions. OK, does anyone else have something they'd like to share with us?" Mr Schue said. Finn put his hand up.

"Mr Schue, I have something I'd like to say, sing. Whichever." He stood up and came to me. "Listen to everything I sing. Cause I mean it."

"Finn, no…" I said quietly I knew he had heard me, but he chose to ignore me. He nodded to Mr Piano Player started playing the first bars of 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift. He opened his mouth to start sing but I stood up, interrupting him.

"Finn, listen to me. You and I had our time. But that's over now. I am with Blaine and you need to accept that."

"No, Rachel, I wanna be with you."

"I am not having this conversation Finn, especially not now in front of everyone."

"Why not now Rachel? I need to say this."

"Finn just leave her." Puck said. I smiled thankfully at him.

"Your sticking up for her?" Finn cried.

"Yes I'm sticking up for her, she's like family to me. Like my little sister. And she is happy with Blaine and you need to let her be happy. If you really love her, you will Let. Her. Be. Happy." Puck finished through his teeth. Kurt stood up.

"Finn, you have to stop. We talked about this."

"I can't believe this." Finn said. Blaine stood up.

"Wow. You all must have something against me. Quinn, Puck and Finn." He said trying to make a joke of it, "I need some air. May I go Mr Schue?"

"Of course Blaine, just stay in the school grounds." Blaine walked out the choir door.

"Blaine! Wait!" I called after him, "Now look what you've done." I seethed. I pleaded with Mr Schue with my eyes. He nodded and I bolted out of the room. I didn't have to think about where Blaine was.

I stopped at the Auditoriums main door. Heaving and huffing for air. I saw Blaine sitting in the middle of the stage. Staring thoughtfully into the sea of chairs. I walked slowly down the aisle.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hi." I walked up the stairs to the stage and sat down next to Blaine.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, its just…I didn't realise such a hot commodity you were. I guess I'm afraid you might leave me."

"Leave you? Blaine…I believe in us. And I want to make this work I can deal with Finn. Plus Kurt and Puck and even Quinn and Santana will be there to help us."

"You're right. I believe in us too. In fact. Rachel Berry….I love you." He smiled. I gaped.

"Blaine…Warbler." I stopped to giggle at the memory, "I love you too."


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note.

I'm Glad you all like it. I will update as soon as possible. And for any confusion

HBIC = Head Bitch in Charge.

I made Wes to be a Jesse like character because he says he's straight in Never Been Kissed and I didn't want to go changing him without any preference from the actual series. Yes I know everyone is transferring but I'm gonna stop with that.

Next chapter up in the next couple hours or so.

x.


	7. Party Time with Puckerman

**OK Raine AnderBerry, are they totally adorable or what? I didn't want it to be to lovey dovey romance cause I'm not the best at it. So I added the scheming Wes, but is he really scheming? And Finn, the jealous ex-boyfriend. And I always liked the idea of a Rachel/Quinn/Santana/Brittany friendship. Haha the wonders of what you can think of in the middle of the night.**

**Enjoy x.**

I love you. Three words and suddenly Blaine believed that nothing could stop us. Yes, he was a total sap. But so am I. It was romantic I leaned forward to hug him. But then I saw him. Finn in the doorway. Glaring.

"Finn? What are you doing?" I asked. Blaine followed my eyes to Finn. He huffed.

"Well I come to say sorry. But don't let me interrupt you." Finn said. I heard the distant bell go off nearby.

"Finn, Rachel wants to make her own choice. She is happy. And I won't let you ruin that for her. So just leave us." Blaine said. I saw Santana and Quinn walk by.

"Ohmygod Finn. Give it a break." Santana seethed. Finn shook his head and stalked off. Yeesh. Santana walked into the auditorium Quinn after her.

"Well love-birds what are you doing? Everything OK on the battle front?" Santana continued sarcastically.

"Everything is spectacular. In fact I need to tell you something. Blaine you should help me on this."

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"It's about Wes, you see I've known him for 3 years. He has never done anything to convince me on homosexual tendencies. Rachel and myself think Wes is using Kurt. Like what Jesse did." Blaine explained.

"Oh no. If he does anything to hurt my man Kurt, I will endz him. I come from Lima heights as in the wrong side of the track -" Santana started.

"Yeah, yeah we know." Quinn interrupted, "For real? Damn. OK Santana you tell Brittany, Lauren, Artie and Mike. I'll tell Tina, Mercedes and Puck. Make sure they don't tell Finn, Wes or Kurt."

"My ears are burning." Puck said walked down the aisle. Jeesh is it so hard to get alone time? "Don't worry I don't care if your all telling dirty little secrets about me. Party. My place. Tonight. 7:30 be there or... Just be there." He said and left the Auditorium waving goodbye.

"Party?" Blaine said, "Will it be like yours Rach? Make out and sing together?"

I laughed.

"No, a Noah Puckerman party will mean making out and, uh, making out some more. No singing. Just slurred speech from the amount of alcohol he has served."

"Which is the only way to party, Berry!" Santana exclaimed, "C'mon Q, we should tell the others." Santana and Quinn ran off.

"Where were we?" Blaine said.

"Lady and other lady. Clear off, we have Cheerio's practice." Ms Sylvester said.

"Again?" Blaine said exasperated, "Come on." He said reaching a hand out I took it and we left.

(Time warp)

I had to get ready for the party. But where the hell was Quinn? It was nearly 7 and I hadn't seen her since she and Santana left the auditorium. I started putting the curler through my hair when someone tapped on my window. I put the curler down and went to open it.

"Blaine if its you..." I said.

"Nope me!" Quinn giggled. She struggled through the window and dropped on the floor.

"Where have you been? And are you drunk already?" I asked.

"I was at Sam's house and we had a couple. And watching Blaine climbed through window, it looked like fun. Now are we going Puckerman's party or what?"

"Uh..Yeah. I'm just getting ready." I quickly finished with the curler. I did a half as job. But hey. I pulled out my dark blue skinnies and yellow tank top.

"Wow, you actually look normal." Quinn said.

"Yeah, when Blaine was first dating Kurt, before we uh, yeah. The three of us used to go shopping and the lured me away from the horses and grandma clothes. Half of the stuff in here are jeans. The wonders of shopping with two gay guys."

"Huh, OK lets go." Quinn started to the door.

"Just a sec." I rummaged around my drawers until I found my digital camera. I snapped one of me and Quinn ad then shoved it in my purse.

"Hey I didn't take any at my party."

"Considering what you were wearing, that's a good thing." Quinn joked, "Now can we go?"

"Yep."

(Time Warp)

"Ladies, good to see you. I wouldn't drink the punch. Its, uh, for strong party go-ers." Puck said.

"Point me to it." Quinn said.

"Really? You and Blaine? Its the quiet ones you have to watch."

"Blaine? Put me to it as well." I piped up.

"Are you sure? Cuz you get really...Clingy."

"Puck. Point. Me. To. It."

"OK, OK."

The party was insane. Brittany was doing her usual stripper dance thing. Mercedes and Tina were laughing in a corner. Blaine and I sat on the one bean bag occasionally on of us would stand up and sit down heavily to make the other fly off. I took pictures here and there. Not really paying attention to what I was taking.

"You are awesome. You know that? Really, really awesome." I slurred to Blaine.

"And you know what? That is awesome! C'mon let's dance." He shouted. We started jumping up and down. Flipping out hair when there was a sudden cry of

"Spin the Bottle!" Santana shouted.

**Spin the Bottle? Yeah I know. So who do you wanna read kiss? Or make out or whatever? Review and tell me. Please let me know cuz I Honestly don't know who should kiss. I'm thinking Kurt and Rachel but it's up to my avid readers.**

**x.**


	8. Why is my shirt up there?

**I didn't get into much detail because A. I have to save it on the computer and someone would see and B) I'm really awkward with these things not like other people. Yeesh.**

"Who wants to go first?" Santana asked.

"I'll go." Puck asked. I clapped my hands.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go." I cheered. Puck to the bottle and spun. Landing Finn.

"Oh dude, I am definitely not drunk enough for that." Puck hiccuped.

"You sound drunk enough." Blaine retorted.

"Your mum's drunk enough!" I giggled at the really bad 'your mum' joke.

"Don't worry. You're awesome." I said to Blaine, kissing him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Leave it for the game Berry." Santana said. I broke off.

"Come on! Do it Puckerman, or are you not man enough?" I smiled, egging him on.

"OH hell nah! C'mon Finnocence. Wait what kind of kiss?" He asked. Santana, Quinn and I had quick conference.

"5- 5 seconds." Quinn slurred. Finn grimaced and made a move to get away but Puck tackled and put a firm one on him. Blaine, Mercedes, Tina and I collapsed in giggles. Kurt looked away, as if something offended him. Wes gaped. When Puck, finally, broke off. Finn reduced into a choking, spluttering mess.

"D-dude, what the hell?"

"Blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol." Puck sang. Brittany was next to Finn and took her turn. She landed Santana.

"What is homosexual make-out night?" Kurt asked.

"Don't be such a prude, Hummel." Puck said leaning in eagerly. Santana giggled and leaned. Brittany obliged as though Santana was her leader. Whoa. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. Santana's hands were running up Brittany's shirt and it wasn't until Finn ran off muttering 'mailman' under his breath did Artie come to his senses and break things off. Santana went next spinning Sam. Quinn to Kurt. Wes to Tina. Mercedes to Mike. Blaine to Me. Myself to...

"Artie!" I cried. I jumped off and walked to his wheelchair but he turned to Brittany.

"I don't want you to kiss a midget, aren't they poisonous?" Brittany said. I shrugged and plopped down next to Blaine and starting kissing him. He was a much better than Artie would have been anyway.

"Dude, can I like join?" Puck asked. I showed him my middle finger. I heard the sound of flesh on flesh.

"Ouch, Zizes!" Puck exclaimed.

"OK! 7 minutes in Heaven!" Santana said.

And then, I didn't remember anything.

Oh oww. My head hurt like all hell. I didn't remember a thing. I knew I wasn't in my bed. And I had been in Blaine's bedroom, this wasn't his bed. God, why couldn't I remember anything. I turned over and hoped there was a pillow nearby I could hug. There were no pillows. There was a naked chest. I sat up quickly feeling the dizziness of vertigo. Then I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt either, only a bra.

"Oh, please, please. Tell me I didn't have sex." I whispered. I looked under the covers. Oh thank you. Underwear. On. Then I saw another pair of legs. And Harry Potter boxers? Seriously with like little Snitches on them. The dark curly hair.

"Blaine?" I said. He woke up immediately.

"What? Where I am I?"

"I don't know."

"Where's my shirt...? And...pants?"

"Where's my shirt and pants?"

"What?" He looked over at me.

"Oh Christ..did we...?"

"Well my underwear is still on, so I don't think so." I noticed he wasn;t looking down at my boobs, like Puck would have been. He was looking at my face with my stressed pout and my eyebrows knitted together.

"What the hell happened?"

"I wish I knew...The camera!" I exclaimed.

"The camera?"

"I was taking pictures all night."

"Oh my god! Your right!Where is it?"

"Uhh." I looked around for my purse. I found it under my pants, I tossed them aside I was worried about what happened. I turned it on and then went to sit next to Blaine.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded. There was more than 300 photos. I started from the beginning. I gaped at the pictures. Blaine chuckled next me.

"Jesus."

Blaine and me hugging. Santana and Brittany making out. Puck and Finn on the floor. About 20 pictures of people dancing. A picture of Santana and Brittany in a closet, half naked. Artie and Brittany rolling up and down the hallway. Puck and Lauren on the stairs. Sam and what looked like Quinn kissing on the couch. Brittany and I shirtless on a table, dancing with Blaine, Artie, Puck and Mike throwing money. Brittany asleep on Artie's lap, also asleep. Puck and Lauren lying in bed, passed out. Santana, Sam and Quinn all asleep on beanbags. Kurt and Wes on the floor, half naked. Me and Blaine in bed, drunken smiles on our faces. Some of us kissing then some of Blaine asleep.

"Well that helps a bit. We are obviously still in Puck's house." Blaine said.

"How about we put some clothes on, then we think?" I said. Blaine nodded. He was dressed before I had found my shirt.

"I can't find my shirt!" I hissed. Then it hit me. It must have been downstairs.

"It's downstairs!" I cried. Blaine groaned. "I'll have to go get it." I finished. I sneaked out the door and down the steps I was in the middle of looking when I heard a voice behind me.

"Damn, Berry. Did you and Anderson, get down or something?" Puck asked.

"No, but I can't my shirt."

"Well, isn't that it?" He said pointing at a ceiling fan.

"How the hell did it get up there?"

"Flew?"

"Can you get it? I can't reach."

"OK."

"Wa's goin' on?" Quinn yawned. She laughed at my face.

"Why is your shirt on the ceiling?" She giggled.

"You tell me."

"Well I remember you and Brittany on the table. But I don't remember either of you throwing your shirt up there."

"That would explain all the money." Puck mused to himself. He dropped the shirt on my head, "There you go."

"Thanks." I sighed and marched back up the stairs.

"Your not going to tell her you threw it up there?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Noah...you...Ugh." I growled and practically through myself back into the room. Blaine was pacing. He was frustrated about something.

"What?" He threw something on the table.

"I'm not so sure we didn't do anything." I went to get a closer look.

"Oh you have got to be joking!"

**Ahahaha. Yes, you don't know what it is, I'm going to leave it to your imagination. But all will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**Reviews make the unicorns happy**

**x.**


	9. Don't worry it's used

**Alright, I'm back Yes I haven't put up a chapter in two days. I normally put a new one up the next day. But I have been flat out. I'm helping my bestie host a party for little sis. So somewhere in between writing chapters for two fanfictions and my growing pile of Naplan reviewing homework. I have to make a costume for the party. Well I guess most of you aren't interested in my social life. So enjoy the chapter. It's gonna be a long one.**

**x.**

I paced nervously around the room as Blaine was not two minutes ago. Blaine, who was now staring nervously at his phone.

"Its just a condom _wrapper, _w-we could have found it. Maybe it was Pucks. Yeah. We were drunk off our asses. There is no certain proof we actually...did..._it." _That excuse will do...for now. Blaine looked at me and handed me his phone.

"Explain this, Rachel." I looked down at the screen. I shoved it back after a few seconds.

"You took a video? I mean, that's like a sex tape, Blaine." I hissed.

"I-I didn't know. I mean we didn't even know we had sex. We barely remembered anything."

"Who said sex tape?" Puck burst into the room. I sighed.

"Me."

"And why would you be saying 'sex tape'?" He asked.

"Show him." I said. Blaine looked incredulously at me, "It could have been sent around already. Like you said. '." Blaine slowly passed Puck the phone. He laughed at the video.

"Holy shit! I-i mean. Wow Rach, what the hell did you do?" He said in a mock serious voice. I snatched the phone from him.

"Can you send that to me?" Puck asked.

"Go. Away. Noah. I am have a serious panic attack. And you. Are not. Helping." I said through my teeth.

"As a matter of fact. I must be leaving." Puck said hurriedly and ran out the room.

I sat down on the bed. Heavily.

"We have to find the- the thing." I said shakily.

"Thing?" Blaine asked.

"The condom! The actual thing! I need proof we used it! I can't get pregnant Blaine. I can not. Imagine what it would do to us. Oh my dad's. My schooling. And I couldn't just kill it. That would go against every moral fibre in my body. I suppose could put it for adoption like Quinn did. Yeah, Quinn will help, she understands."

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Stop. We'll find it. But you have to come down. OK? Well this is a big room, and well what we're looking for is, uh, quite small and...see-through."

"Puck will help. And Quinn and Santana. Maybe Sam and Brittany too."

"Are you sure you want them to know?"

"Blaine. We are not going to find it unless we get help."

"Alright. Let's go get them."

(Time warp)

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You guys had sex. And you want us, to find your rubber? Something that could be possibly used?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Blaine said. It had taken more than 20 minutes to wake the people we needed. Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Sam, Puck and Mercedes stood wide-eyed in front of Blaine and I. Puck yawned.

"I'm hungover, let's just find this thing so I can pass out." Puck yawned. We gat to work looking.

"This is super gross Rachel." Mercedes complained.

"Yeah. And why aren't Kurt or Finn or Artie or Tina and all them helping?" Sam asked.

"Because I don't want Finn or Kurt to know and I couldn't wake the others up. And do you think Artie could get up the stairs?"

"Aha!" Puck exclaimed.

"Did you find it?" Blaine and I exclaimed.

"No. I found mum's stash."

"Keep looking Puck. I want to sleep." Quinn grimaced at something. I didn't want to ask.

"Found it!" Santana exclaimed. She found a pair of kitchen gloves in the adjoining bathroom and picked it up. "Well you're the expert Puck. Has it been used?" Puck glanced closely at it.

"Yeah. Now can I sleep?"

"Oh thank you! And yes. I am so sorry for making you do that!"

"Yeah well get used it cuz, no matter how much we are friends. I ain't doing that again." Mercedes grumbled. They left. Closing the door mutely.

"Oh by the way. Make sure my mum's room is clean before you leave." Puck said before he left.

"Sure." I smiled and fell backwards on the bed. With a sigh I sat up to look at Blaine.

"That was close."

"Yeah. I was just hoping my first time would be a bit more...romantic. Not drunk and...filmed."

"At least it was safe and I don't find you in a couple of weeks and say. 'Blaine, you remember Puck's party and we did it? Yeah I'm preggo'. We did the right thing and used protection. So that's not a possibility now. And you know how they say 'your second kiss is better than your first', maybe it doesn't apply just to that." The got a smile from Blaine.

"Yeah, probably. But our third kiss was definitely the best."

"Huh?"

"Well our first kiss we were drunk off our asses. The second kiss I had to lie and say I was gay, then spent the next 20 minutes in the bathroom crying. Our third kiss, no matter how sneaky and cruel it was to Kurt. It was definitely our best."

"Huh. You know, I told Finn I wasn't going to do it till I was 25."

"Wait? 25?"

"Well, I didn't trust Finn enough to do it with him. I knew we weren't going to last past junior year." Blaine smiled.

"I guess I'm glad that you trusted me enough to do that. We'd better clean this place up. I need to sleep."

"Don't talk to me about sleep. I'm just about ready to pass out now."

(Time warp)

Blaine had driven Quinn and I back to my house he kissed me goodbye and Quinn and I snuck into the house as quietly as possible and practically fell on out beds. I swear Quinn was asleep before her head was on the pillow. It took me longer to fall asleep. My phone buzzed on the table next to me.

_Blaine: Miss you. Do you want to meet up later? 3_

_Rachel*: Do you want to go to the Cafe now? I can't sleep._

_Blaine: Sure. See you in 10?_

_Rachel*: Yeah. See you there 3_

(Time warp)

"Oh coffee, I love you." I practically crooned to my cappuccino with soy milk and cocoa powder.

"I thought you loved me?" Blaine joked.

"Oh I do, but I love the coffee more at the moment." I laughed.

"Well, maybe I love my coffee more than I you." He shielded the coffee as though trying to give it a miniature hug. I shook my head.

"Hey guys!" Kurt exclaimed. I groaned at the dull throb of a headache I had.

"Ugh. How can you be so cheerful Kurt?" I moaned.

"Advil. And LOTS of it. Here." He handed me a packet of it I popped 3 out and swallowed them quickly, chasing it down with my coffee. Blaine grabbed the packet.

"Forget the coffee. I love YOU, Advil."

"Jeesh, You just love everybody today don't you?" Kurt shook his head and slid next to me.

"So, Puck told me what happened."

"Ugh, Puckerman, I am going to kill you."

"No big deal. But if you get pregnant. I dibs on the baby name."

"Oh, no chance. Trust me. Um Kurt. Do you know what happened at the party?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I don't know what the hell Noah put in that punch. But it was not helpful to your actions. I do remember you and Brittany dancing on a table though."

"Boys, that's all they seem to remember. Well Quinn remembers that too." Blaine shook his head, "And yet I seem to not remember that. And I have like half the money I had when I went to the party." I giggled at that statement.

"Honestly."

"Hey Kurt, Hey Blaine. Hey...Rachel is it?" Wes asked.

"Yes." I said coolly.

"Can I join you?"

"I don't see why not." Blaine said. Kurt shot each of us icy looks.

"I was actually just about to go order. C'mon Wes." Kurt said.

"Bye Kurt. Bye...Wes is it?" I said.

"Yes." He said coldly. Blaine nodded a form of acknowledgment. I giggled.

"Oh Kurt is going to tear us a new one."

"Yeah."

**OK by popular demand, I didn't make Rachel pregnant. Although I really thought that would have been BAM! Total Drama Island. Like the TV show. Well I'm sure the Australians who are totally immature and still watch Cartoon hehe. Rate, Comment, Review. Give me creative help. I don't know how to continue. **

**And remember Reviews make the unicorns happy.**

**x.**


	10. Just thought I'd bring you back to Earth

**A/N – I just finished watching Mamma Mia. If you haven't seen it, watch it. I apologize but New Directions will be doing some ABBA. Just a spontaneous thing. Enjoy. OH and PROM will be popping up in the next couple of chapters. **

**Bold = Boys singing.**

_Italics = Girls singing._

Underline = All singing.

I looked at the Prom for next week posters under my dark sunglasses. I still had a hangover from Friday. I ran into Tina and Mike. Both sheathed under glasses and wearing black. My head throbbed dully. I had a nice little dry-heaving episode before school. It was, for lack of a better word, horrible. I started to think about prom. What me and Blaine would wear. How we would get there. I thought about Prom itself.

P.R.O.M. The most important word ever. It was a time for girls to dress up like princesses and have boys buy them corsages and call the beautiful. To me it all seemed kinda silly, a bunch of grown girls fighting over a plastic tiara. Plus no one had ever really asked me to a prom so I steered clear of them. I had gone in sophomore year with Finn. It was OK. I dressed up in a floor length pink dress. Finn, being completely clueless gave me a yellow corsage. We danced. Santana and Puck won Prom King and Queen. But this was junior year. I was going with Blaine and I was going to make it memorable. Some one hugged me from behind.

"Hey beautiful. Prom aye? Shall I pick up our tickets this afternoon?" Blaine asked.

"Tickets? For what?" I asked jokingly

"Well your coming with me aren't you?"

"Oh I don't know Anderson. I girl like me needs a proper invitation." I said in a daint voice like in olden time movies. Blaine chuckled like it was a mission. He spun me around and got down on one knee.

"What are you doing? People are going to think you're proposing or something!"

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Will you come to Prom with me?" He yelled mockingly.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you!"

"RACHEL BERRY! COME TO PROM WITH ME." He shouted. A few people had stopped to stare.

"Yes. Now will you stand up?" I giggled. He stood up and took me hand. We turned around to work towards to choir room. We hadn't taken two steps when we were met with a blue slushy.

"Sorry Love-birds." Finn said before walking down the hallway.

"I'm gonna murder him." I stated. Blaine stood there. Frozen, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, shocked is all. My first slushy. You take this nearly everyday?"

"Yeah. Come on." I ushered him into the girls bathroom. Some people gave us dirty looks. But they stopped when they saw the blue slushy. Santana came out of one of the cubicles and grimaced.

"Who got you?"

"Finn." Blaine said coldly.

"Becky got me not 10 minutes ago... Let's get you guys cleaned. I'll go find Puckerman. You might be able to fit in his spare clothes Anderson."

"Spare clothes?"

"We come prepared." I explained as Santana ducked out.

(Time warp)

I stalked into the Choir room. Finn sat smugly in one the chairs.

"You self-centred. Spineless. Slushying, uh..."I didn't know what to say.

"Douchebag?" Blaine offered.

"Douchebag!" I cried. Finn looked angrily at me.

"Sorry. Thought I'd bring you back to earth from your little episode." Finn said coldly.

"Wait Finn. You slushied Rach?" Quinn asked.

"And Blaine." Santana added.

"Who got slushied?" Mr Schue asked walking in.

"Rachel, Blaine and I." Santana replied.

"By who?"

"Well Becky got me."

"And Blaine and I were hit by Finn."

"Finn? This is serious. We can't go turning against our own team. I expect better of you. Now come on." We all sat and Mr Schue started handing out sheet music. _Voulez Vou._

"ABBA?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes! Come on. Let's go."

_People Everywhere._

_A sense of expectation._

_Hanging in the air._

_Givin' out a spark._

_Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark._

**And here we go again **

**We know the start.**

**We know the end**

**Masters of the scene**

**And now we're back to get some more.**

**You know what I mean.**

Voulez-Vou (A-ha)

Take it now or leavie it (A-ha)

Now is all we get (A-ha)

Nothing promised (A-ha)

No regrets (A-ha)

Voulez-Vou (A-ha)

Ain't no big decision (A-ha)

You know what to do (A-ha)

La Question C'est voulez Vou.

Voulez Vou (A-ha) 

Mr Schue clapped from the audience.

"Good job you guys. Santana, Brittany, Quinn. I want you to sing 'Does your Mother Know.' Rachel your going to sing 'Honey, Honey.' Mercedes, Tina, Lauren 'Money, Money, Money." And the boys I want you all to sing a mash-up of Mamma Mia and Dancing Queen."

"You're joking." Puck complained.

"No I am not joking, Noah. Get to work!"

The boys groaned some of the girls smiled and squealed excitedly. Some looked nervous.

Blaine looked over from the boy side of the stage and winked. Finn glared. Kurt and Wes looked happily at each other. Santana, Quinn and I glared at Wes. Brittany stared into space.

"I will endz Wes's pretty little face if he messes with Kurt." Santana said.

"Baby steps. San, baby steps. We don't want to do anything yet. But you can end Finn." I said.

"That I can do." Santana waited until Mr Schue was deep in conversation with Ms. Pillsbury who had just walked into the room. Then she walked over to Finn and tapped him on the shoulder. She smiled seductively and kicked him right in the groin.

"School-girl trick." She laughed, skipping back over. I high-fived her. I saw Puck and Blaine laughing in a corner. I acted rubbing my eyes like a baby when they cry.

"Sorry Finn, thought I'd bring you back to Earth." I called.

**I'm sorry to the Finchel lovers. But I'm over Finn y'know? People seem to be going in the opposite direction they want Rach pregnant. I'm confused. So comment on this one and I'll put it to a vote. **

**Reviews make the unicorns happy. **

**x.**


	11. How much Longer?

**Thanks for your feedback. I have trouble ending stories so this will most likely turn into a novel :/ Hey It'll keep you busy at least. I'm not sure about partnerings for the Prom. Well more for Santana, Quinn, Finn and Puck. I'm not sure who to put them with. Enjoy. **

**Tina singing.**

_**Mercedes singing**_

_Lauren singing_

All singing

I woke up Thursday morning when a sudden nausea hit me. I went to the bathroom and dry-heaved. Quinn came in a few minutes later and asked what was wrong.

"Oh nothing. Just a bit hungover still. There must have been some weeklong hangover drug in the punch" I replied. Quinn crinkled her nose in distaste.

"Really? The party was like Friday. That's really weird."

"Yeah." I stood up and brushed my teeth. "Yuck. Weeklong."

(Time Warp)

I spotted Blaine in the halls of McKinley during lunch, we only had last period together then we walked to Glee club together. I waved at him, smiling. He came over and hugged me.

"I brought supplies today."

"Getting slushied two days in a row is rare. In fact, Glee club slushy rates have gone down almost 43 percent."

"You are such a nerd."

"And you procreate with nerds."

"How charming." Wes snided.

"Wes." Blaine and I said coolly

"I don't what you guys have against me. But I love Kurt."

"And that statement is about as true as Pamela Anderson's extremely fake boobs." Santana butted in.

"Hey, my mum's name is Pamela." Blaine said.

"No the other Pamela Anderson."

"Oh."

"Anyways! As I was saying I would never do anything to hurt Kurt."

"OK, Pretty-boy. I come from a place called Lima-Heights adjacent. You know where that is? Its on the wrong side of the tracks. So you best not be doing anything to hurt my lady, Kurt. Cuz I will endz you."

"What's going on?" Kurt said, walking up.

"Nothing." Blaine, Santana and I said quickly. Kurt raised an eyebrow and said.

"O...kay. Let's go Wes." they walked off down the hall.

"That went well." Blaine mused. Santana glared at Wes.

"I will endz him. I will."

"Maybe you can end Finn again? Just saying..." I joked.

"I'll get to that too. So...are you guys going to Prom?" She asked as we walked down the hall. I took hold of Blaine's hand.

"Of course. Are you?"

"Yeah, it's a chance to grind up on guys on the dance-floor. Plus, after-parties, Berry, after-parties!"

"Ugh. I don't want to think of parties. I'm still sick from Noah's party."

"Really? I drank as mush as you and I feel fine."

"Did you drink the Punch?"

"Yeah."

"Wait. The Punch? I drank it too. What was wrong with it?" Blaine asked, just catching onto our conversation. He must have zoned out when we started talking about Prom.

"Oh nothing. I'm just still hungover from it."

"I'm not. The party was 6 days ago. Are you sure its a hangover?"

"Are you sure its a hangover? Yeah of course. What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. I mean you could actually be sick you know?"

"Uh huh." the bell rang, loud and demanding. "Come on. Maybe drama will help." Santana waved goodbye and walked to the maths building. Blaine and I walked to drama.

(Time warp)

"OK, do you have anymore assignments?" Mr Schue asked. Mercedes raised her hand.

"Mr Schue, Lauren, Tina and I are ready."

"All right, let's hear it." The trio stood they had fan-type bows made of 1 dollar notes in their hair. Clever

**I work all night, I work all day**

**To pay the bills I have to pay.**

**Ain't it sad?**

**And still there never seems to be**

**A single penny left for me.**

_That's too bad_

**In my dreams I have a plan**

**If I got me a wealthy man**

**I wouldn't have to work at all.**

**I'd fool around and have a ball.**

Money, money, money.

Must be funny.

In a rich man's world

Money, money, money

Always sunny.

In a rich mans world

**All the things I could do**

**If I had a little money.**

**It's a rich man's world.**

_A man like that is hard to find_

**But I can't get him off my mind**

_Ain't it sad?_

_**And if he happens to be free**_

_**I bet he wouldn't fancy me.**_

_That's to bad._

Money, money, money.

Must be funny.

In a rich man's world

Money, money, money

Always sunny.

In a rich mans world 

"Awesome guys. Great energy!" Mr Schue exclaimed. "You guys can take and example." The boys groaned.

(Time warp)

"You sure about this Rachel? I mean do you really think you could be?" Quinn asked in the chemist.

"No I have to see." Quinn picked out a pregnancy test.

"This is the one I used."

(Time warp)

I paced up and down my bathroom.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"It should be done now." I walked slowly to the cabinet I had set the test. I looked at it. And there it was the two pale pink lines.

"Awesome. This is exactly what I had hoped for. What am I gonna do Quinn? How am I going to tell Blaine? Or my dad's? how can I afford a baby? What will this do to my body? Or my voice? Oh god, all that screaming in labour could damage my vocal chords."

"Calm down. We'll figure it out OK?"

"OK."


	12. You got something to say about it?

**Yes, I know. I made Rachel pregnant I just thought it would make it a little more dramatic. And who else doesn't want to see Kurt, Finn and possibly Rachel's dads go ballistic? Well I do and I have some great idea's coming up for the story.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S Don't hurt me for making her preggers =D**

I paced back and forth across my bedroom. It was Friday morning just 12 hours ago I had found out I was pregnant. Quinn followed me, her eyes were darting back and forth like she was watching a very slow ping-pong game.

"How am I going to tell Blaine? I can't sing solos if I have to keep running out to throw up. Should I tell him or my dad's first? Finn is going to go nuts. No worse than that. He's just going to go overboard. And I can't afford maternity clothes."

"Rachel. A, you have to tell Blaine first. B, Don't worry. Glee club will understand if you have to throw up. And C, I still have all my maternity clothes, your like my size so I am sure we can get them and you can just wear them. Now you need to relax. I'm sure Blaine will understand, he's a good guy. It is HIS kid."

"Right. Right, yeah. OK, Oh, Puck, I'm gonna kill him. He said it was used. Oh I swear." Quinn darted her eyes. And bit her lip.

"Yeah." 

**(Time warp)**

I found Blaine before school, normally I would dash up to hug him, but I was too scared.

"He's a good guy. He'll understand." Quinn's word echoed in my head. Blaine walked up, he looked worried.

"What's wrong, Rach?" I looked into his hazel eyes. They were worried and concerned.

"Blaine..." I choked off and cried into his shoulder. He moved me to the courtyard and sat me down on one of the seats.

"What's wrong? Rachel, honey, talk to me."

"P-Puck, he l-lied." I sobbed.

"What do you mean he lied?"

"About the condom. Blaine... Blaine. I was thinking about what you said and Quinn and I, after glee club, we went to the chemist and I-I bought a test. I-i-it was positive. And I'm scared. I'm angry, I'm worried. I'm a whole lot of things."

"Rachel. Hey, why are you worried? I'm gonna help you OK. But first we have to find Puck."

"Why?"

"He has some explaining to do." He said darkly.

(**Time warp)**

"You said it was used, Noah!" Blaine exclaimed. I was still crying into my hands.

"It was. Take it easy man." He defended. I put my head up.

"Used? Used! Noah, I. am. Pregnant. OK? If it was used then why am I. With. Child? Explain that Noah, Explain it nice and clear." Puck looked down.

"I told it was used. I didn't tell you it was broken." He finished quietly.

"And you don;t think this is something we would have liked to know?" Blaine said sarcastically. "Did you not think about what this could do to us? What about Rachel's parents. What if they kick her out like Quinn's parents did? Did you not think of that?"

"Alright I messed up! I'm sorry."

"What is going on here? How many fights are there going to be?" Mr Schue said stepping into the courtyard. "Rachel, have you been crying?" I nodded my head and sat back down.

"Blaine, Puck. Do either one of you want to tell me what's going on?" He continued.

"Rachel?" Blaine asked. I looked at Mr Schue. He was a good teacher and he was really nice to Quinn. Would understand if I told him I was pregnant. I was 17 so it was legal.

"Mr Schue, I'm sorry. But- But I'm...I'm pregnant Mr Schue." I finished quickly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Sure? I'm so sure, I'm practically deodorant. Sorry. I shouldn't be making jokes about this." I looked down. I felt the bile rushing up my throat. "Excuse me, I have to go." I knew I couldn't;t make it to the bathroom I looked at where Mr Schue, Puck and Blaine were standing.

"I am so- so sorry. But can you maybe look away?" I asked without looking to see if they had turned away, I threw up in the garden. When I was finished I groaned.

"Yuck." I looked at the group. Puck was gone but Mr Schue and Blaine were looking away respectively.

"Look, if you guys ever need the help just remember Ms Pillsbury and I are here to help. And I drove Quinn and Finn to their doctor appointments. And I will gladly do that with you. But I think you might want some privacy. I'll see you in Spanish, Rachel. Blaine, I'll see you in Glee club."

"Have you told your dads?"

"No. I was going to wait until, maybe, you could do it with me?" Blaine smiled.

"Of course."

**(Time warp)**

I rose my hand.

"Mr Schue I would like to do my glee club assignment now." He nodded. I let go of Blaine's hand.

"Before I start I just wanted to say something. Blaine?" He nodded and came to stand next to me.

"Wait, your not getting married are you?" Kurt asked.

"No, but something big has happened."

"Holy crap. Your knocked up, aren't you?" Finn exploded. I nodded.

"Your joking right?" Kurt said. Brittany, Santana and Quinn came and stood on either side of Blaine and I.

"You got something to say about it. Frankenteen?" Santana said coldly. "Or do I have to break another one your nuts?" Finn flinched and crossed his legs.

"Santana, not now. And I don't want to ever hear that." Mr Schue said. "Rachel, your assignment?" I nodded and cleared my throat. Blaine and the girls moved back to their seats.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
>Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey<br>I'd heard about you before  
>I wanted to know some more<br>And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine  
>Oh, you make me dizzy <em>

_I don't wanna hurt you, baby, I don't wanna see you cry  
>So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high<br>But I'm gonna stick to you, boy, you'll never get rid of me  
>There's no other place in this world where I rather would be <em>

_Honey, honey  
>How you thrill me,<br>aha, honey, honey  
>Honey, honey<br>Nearly kill me  
>aha, honey, honey<br>I've heard about you before  
>I wanted to know some more<br>And now I'm about to see  
>What you mean to me <em>

"Awesome job Rachel!" Mr Schue explained. Blaine put his hand up.

"Mr Schue, I have a song I would like to sing. It's not ABBA, but it really explains what I'm feeling right now."

"Alright, but only this time." He said. Finn sighed dramatically.

"Get over yourself." Quinn said.

"How do you get over yourself? Was he like in love with himself?" Brittany asked.

"I- Nevermind." Quinn said. Blaine got his guitar and started to play.

_When the night has come  
>And the land is dark<br>And the moon is the only light we see  
>No I won't be afraid<br>No I won't be afraid  
>Just as long as you stand, stand by me <em>

_If the sky that we look upon  
>Should tumble and fall<br>And the mountain should crumble to the sea  
>I won't cry, I won't cry<br>No I won't shed a tear  
>Just as long as you stand, stand by me<br>And darling, darling stand by me  
>Oh, stand by me<br>Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me _

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
>Oh, now, now, stand by me<br>Oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

_Darling, darling stand by me  
>Stand by me<br>Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me _

I beamed at him.

"Shouldn't I be the one singing this?" I asked.

"I'm scared to Rach." He said softly. I heard Finn grind his teeth together.

"Frankenteen..." Santana warned.

"She's right bro. Calm down." Puck said. Finn stood up. He looked calm and cool. Then he burst. he lunged at Blaine. Puck, Lauren, Mercedes, Santana and Kurt all held onto him. Mr Schue got into between them. Blaine raised his guitar like Puck had many months ago.

"Will you stop!" I screamed, hitting Finn. "I am over you and your crap! Can you not see that we are broken up. Can you not see that I am with child. Or can you not wrap your abnormally large head around that?" I punched him in the face. I hope I broke his nose. Just how he broke mine. Mr Schue gaped.

"Rachel." I looked down.

"Sorry." I said quietly. "Hormones, I guess. May I be excused?"

"Of course."

"Can Blaine come with me."

"If it stops these to fighting." He looked from Blaine to Finn.

"Come on." Before I left I turned to Finn.

"Just leave us alone. And my friends. I'm sure Quinn and Puck and Santana can you look after themselves, but just leave them. I'd say I'm sorry. But, I'm not."


	13. I didn't mean to punch the Locker

**Wow I'm surprised of the amount of people who like Finns little explosion xD I was originally just gonna have him slam out of the room. I'm glad I didn't go with that. Enjoy this chapter.**

Blaine stormed out he dropped his guitar on the floor on the way out. I picked it up calmly and waved goodbye. Blaine was working quickly down the hallway. Just blowing off steam. Then he punched a locker. He jumped and held his hand.

"You didn't have to break your hand." I said softly. I handed him his guitar. He reached out to grab it. He placed it slowly on the ground and the pulled me in for a hug. He was shaking really bad. I didn't know if it was anger or fear of what was going to happen in around 9 months. When he turned his face to kiss me I pulled away.

"No, not at school. We used, I know. But there is just so many things going on at the moment. We should tell my dads. Tonight. But I want Quinn to be there." He nodded.

"OK, do you want to go now? Or wait for Quinn to come out?"

"Let's wait outside." He let go but kept hold of my hand. We were just leaving the front door when we were met with a cherry facial.

"Have fun. Planned parent-hood." Karofsky jeered. Blaine stepped up to him.

"Hey how's it going butt buddy?" Karofsky asked. Blaine shoved him, Karofsky tripped and fell into a nearby shrub.

"Wow. Awesome." Santana said.

"Hey when did you come out?" I asked ignoring Karofsky. Blaine had turned as well. I small smile playing on his lips.

"Just then, Mr Schue let us out early, it is going insane in there. Like you would not believe. Puck like punched Finn in the gut right after you left and then Finn kicked him and it started this whole thing and Sam and Zizes somehow joined in. Finn went down, I must say. Quinn is just helping Sam and she's gonna come right out." Santana giggled and gave me a quick hug. "Good luck!" She called as she raced to her car.

A few minutes later Quinn burst out the front entrance with Sam. They were laughing, to my surprise.

"Oh Blaine, Rachel. You must a freaking huge-ass fight. Puck and Finn had this little punch up thing. And then Sam was like all 'lay off bro' and Finn was just like argghhhh. And then Zizes was like Wham! It was awesome. Mr Schue was like 'What in the hell' do I do?" Blaine and I laughed at Quinn's play-by-play. Sam grimaced.

"Yeah. It was awesome. I'm gonna go home. And like lay in some ice." Sam waved goodbye and limped to his car.

"Uh, Quinn. Rachel and I are going to tell her dads about, uh, this." He gestured to my lower torso, "But Rachel wants you there. With us, to standby to help her. Y'know?" Quinn suddenly looked solemn, she nodded.

**(Time warp)**

"Daddy, you are overreacting." I told him. Well as I suspected my dads went crazy at the news. Quinn looked on in shock, I had told her my dads wouldn't go nuts if this had happened, man did I count my chickens to fast. Blaine stood close, holding my hand.

"Overreacting? My daughter is pregnant. To a boy you had told me was gay no more than 5 months ago. What happened to your Broadway dreams? Are you throwing that all down the drain?"

"Yes Dad. I want a family and I am an adult. And I would like some support."

"No. No. You deserve this. I want you out of this house. Right now."

"Mr Berry -" Blaine started.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. Look what you have done to my daughter."

"Dad, but what about Quinn?"

"I want her out too. She is a bad influence on you. I should not have let her hang out with her. But I did. And now look what happened. You have Half and hour. Now more. Now just... go. Out of my sight." I ran down my stairs, sobbing. Blaine and Quinn close behind me.

"I can not believe he would do that to you." Quinn said furiously as she started to stuff things into her bag, "I mean where are we going to go?"

"Rachel can stay with me. But I don't think you would be able to, Quinn. I'm sorry." Blaine said quietly.

"It's OK Blaine, I'll stay with Brittany or Santana or Mercedes. You just deal with you alright? I'm done so I'm gonna go and give you some space. I'll see you guys at school Monday." Quinn gave each of us hugs and waved goodbye. Choosing to go out my window rather than out the door, so she couldn't;t have to face my dad. I looked at Blaine.

"Really, you'll let me stay with you?" I asked.

"Of course. Now, let's get your stuff packed."

**(Time warp)**

I still remembered Blaine's house. Two-story. Beautiful front-yard. His mother, Pamela loved to garden. Pamela was the mother I wished I had. Shelby was nice, but she hadn't stayed. Blaine had no Dad, he had always liked my dads even when we were just friends and Kurt, Blaine and the girls would come for dinner or to sleepover. Blaine and Kurt would sit down for ages and just talked with my dads. I guess they had plenty in common. Blaine had a 13 year old sister, Lacey, she and Blaine were so alike. She had dark, curly hair. She had an amazing voice and to some extent similar faces.

Blaine had helped me out of the car like any gentleman. He opened to door to his house quickly and shut it mutely behind us. Lacey came down the stairs quickly. She was very athletic.

"Oh, hey Rachel. Blaine why didn't you tell mum you were bringing company. I don't think she made enough dinner."

"It was very sudden. Is mum in the kitchen?"

"Uh huh. You OK Rach, you look upset."

"I'm fine Lacey."

"Come on." Blaine said pulling me along side.

"Mum?" He called out.

"Yes honey?" She said walking out of the kitchen. She had an apron on and there was some flour on her face. Her straight, brown hair was pulled back messily. "Oh, I didn't know you were bringing a friend over. Good evening Rachel."

"Hi Ms Anderson."

"Oh please, Pamela to you, Missy. Blaine I don't know if there will be much supper for everyone. Wait is that bags? Blaine you know how I am about mixed sleepovers now that you've switched sides."

"Mum, that's the thing. Rachel's parent kicked her out."

"What. Why?"

"Well, mum, Rachel's pregnant."

"And she can't stay with the father?"

"Well, again, mum. I'm the d-dad." He choked a little bit. "And I was wondering. Can Rachel stay with us?"

"Oh honey. Of course she can stay. And Rachel if you ever need anything, anything at all you come straight to me." She gave us both a tight hug.

"So Blaine can have his girlfriend over. But I'm not allowed to have Dennis stay over?" Lacey asked.

"Honey, you know how I fell about Dennis. He's 15 there's just something not right about it. Alright you go make yourself comfortable. I'll see what I can do with dinner."

"OK." Blaine said.

"That is really not far Mum." Lacey complained. Blaine and I left the kitchen I could still Lacey and Pamela fighting in Blaine's room, even with the door shut.

I had been in Blaine's room before but I noticed a new addition. On one of the walls there was 'New Directions' written on it. Around it were all pictures of us. Some even from Regionals and Sectionals taken from the crowd. On the other side of the room there was a wall that said Rachel and I. I blushed at some of the pictures. I noticed Blaine had taken out a piece of red card and a black marker. He had written 'I love you' neatly on it.

"May I?" I asked. He nodded and passed me the card. On it I wrote 'I love you too '

**So what do you think? Don't forget to review. They make the unicorns Oh so happy**


	14. Ahanu means family

**Oh wow, I am so sorry I haven't put a chapter in such a long time, it's just I haven't got as many reviews as I hoped I would for the last chapter so I thought you guys had gotten bored with the story. But I thought screw it. To the people who have been reading and were waiting ever so patiently I am so so so sorry. I'm gonna make it up to, so this one is going to be super long. I hope =)**

_Ahanu means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten._

That was the new addition to Blaine's wall. We stayed up until late night or early evening, whichever. We talked, we laughed, I cried. We hugged, kissed. Then drowsiness took over.

I woke up groggily. I turned in Blaine's bed to look at his clock 11:52. Ugh wake me up in another 24 hours. I realized Blaine wasn't next to me I smelt something amazing. I got up and stretched and followed the smell. It was very quiet. No Lacey rushing up to say goodmorning, Pamela not asking how I was. I heard Blaine murmuring to himself.

"OK, two cups of flour? That seems a bit much, christ. I should have gotten Mum or Lacey to teach me how to cook..."

"Speaking of Pamela and Lacey, where are they?" I said. Blaine jumped and turned to face me.

"Damn, Rach, You're to small I didn't hear you. Mum had to go to Italy for work. Lacey is gonna stay with a friend for a couple nights to give us privacy."

"Huh, so we're alone?"

"Until Wednesday, yes." I smiled.

"Cool." I sat at a bar-stool, at the island counter when Blaine turned back to his work.

"This recipe doesn't even make any sense." He complained.

"You're an egg-head. You know that. A living egg."I teased.

"I am not." He said dramatically. I found the perfect thing on counter. I encased in my hand and snuck behind Blaine. I cracked the egg open on his hair.

"You are now."

"Rachel, because you snuck on me, I am now allowed one free shot." He picked up a bowl which was filled with dry pancake mix and emptied the contents on my head. I nodded and found the flour bag. I grabbed a handful and stepped close to Blaine I raised the flour to my mouth and blew. It sent a white cloud into Blaine's face. He groped on the counter for something to throw at me while he was searching my sights fell on a syrup bottle. I moved quickly to grab and get back where I was standing and hid the bottle behind my back. He turned around holding a cup of water and more flour. While he was preparing to attack I moved and squirted half the contents of the bottle on him. Most of it got on his shirt. I raised the bottle higher, aiming for his face but he raised his hands.

"I give, I give! Now...how about a hug?" I screamed and dashed out the front door and ran into a hard, muscled body.

"Ow. What the hell?" I looked up to see Puck looking down at me confused,

"Berry why do you like a human pancake?" Blaine came out the front and glanced at Puck.

"This is not what it looks like."

"Is that..." Puck put his finger into the syrup on Blaine's shoulder. "Dude, why is there maple syrup on your shirt?"

"Well Rach egged me and got her with Pancake mix then she threw flour in my face and attacked me with maple syrup." Puck laughed.

"Not exactly a fair fight, bro." He said.

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked Puck.

"Quinn showed up my place middle of the night. Says you got kicked out cause of the news. Asked where you went, she said you were now residing at Blaines house. Told me she was gonna stop by to give you her maternity clothes but she's down with like a bug or something. Hasn't left the toilet since 4 in the morning, had to kick her out but she just moved to the bath across the hall been throwing up in there. Not pretty. So yeah I stopped by her old house grabbed he fat clothes and dropped by to give em to you." He dropped a duffel bag on the steps.

"Thanks Noah." I ducked to give him a hug.

"Still better then the slushy hug I got from Quinn the other day." He joked. I moved back next to Blaine.

"Want a hug from me?" He joked.

"I'll pass. I'm gonna check on Quinn, maybe get Sam for her, they've been pretty close lately."

"Alright Bye, Noah." I said.

"Bye Puck."

"See you guys." He waved and dashed to his car.

(Time warp)

I sat cross legged on Blaine's bedroom floor. We had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and had a shower. We decided to pass on the pancakes and just ate cereal. I decided it would be a good idea to see what maternity clothes Quinn had. Blaine had smiled and came up with me to help. I dumped the contents on the floor and moved the bag into a corner. Blaine picked up a pale pink dress that would stop just above my knee. I found a leather jacket.

"Damn, I must say, if you wore those two together, you would hot. Well, hot-er."

I shook my head, half the stuff in here wasn't me. It was...Quinn. I remembered the time I was going to get a nose job to look like her. That was more than a year ago. Blaine examined all the clothes carefully. Much like he did when we went shopping together. There was so much. A white blouse, that looked very me, a variety of cardigans, a blue knee-length dress, a yellow short sleeved shirt, some jeans, a yellow dress. I laughed at it.

"What?" Blaine asked looking at the yellow dress.

"This is from our walking on sunshine/halo mash up."

"Wow you do mash ups?"

"Uh huh, all the time, it is some much fun. Oh, we're off track. Back to work."

"Sir, yes, sir."

"You to?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I laughed and looked back to the clothes.

(Time warp)

Blaine and I flopped onto his bed.

"Damn, you're gonna be set, Rach." I laughed at his comment. It was true there were millions of clothes. How Puck got it all into the bag, well that was to remain a mystery. The doorbell chimed. Blaine groaned and sat up.

"Help me up." I asked. He out-reached his hands I clasped on and he pulled me up easily. We walked to front door he opened it as far as the chain would allow it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Is Rachel here?" Said an all to familiar voice.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"It's not a matter if I know you. I'm here for Rachel. Not you."

"Well I'm sorry, but -"

"Blaine it's OK, let him in." I said shakily. Blaine closed the door and pulled the chain off, then opened it again. I shook my hair out and held my head high.

"Jesse St. James. What the hell are you doing here?" I said coldly.

"Wait. St. James? This is the guy? Go. Out of my house, I don't want you near Rachel." I patted his arm.

"Its OK, I have been thinking of what I would say. Blaine, honey. Do we have any eggs left?"

"Why?" Jesse intertupted.

"I have to favour to repay."

"Your not still holding that against me are you?"

"I'm gonna go." Blaine said and dashed up the stairs.

"Are you dating him?" Jesse asked.

"Ugh, you are just like Finn. Yes I am dating him, and for your information, I am carrying his child. So dont you dare try anything. What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at college?"

"I should, yes. But Shelby wanted me to find you. Wanted me to give you a message. I'm on spring break."

"Did she now? And yippee for you." Jesse handed me 3 letters.

"Hey dipswitch, you gave me 3." He sighed.

"I know. The other two are for what are their names. Noah and Quinn?" I nodded.

"Well you gave me the letters. Is there anything else?"

"No, I guess I'll leave. You look good Rachel." I looked at him coldly.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Then buh-bye." I slammed the door in his face and went upstairs to Blaine's – our – Bedroom.

"What did he want?" I help up the letters. "There from my mum."

"Ms Corcoran? What about the others?"

"There for Noah and Quinn."

"OK. I'm sorry I left you there. It's just I was so close to punching him. And I wasn't sure how you would fare if that happened."

"I would have cheered you on." I texted Noah.

_Rachel*: Can you come over? It's important._

_Noah: Sure, I think Sam is good watching Quinn for a little while. Be there in a few._

_Rachel*: Awesome, see you then._

_Noah: Yeah._

I tore open my paper and read the letter inside. I frowned and read it again. And again. What did this letter mean. She was suddenly come back into my life? I thought and read again.

_Rachel,_

_You remember two years ago you asked me to help your Glee club coach. But I declined. Well, I have been thinking and after talking with William Schuester and Your Principal. They have agreed, I will be co-captain for the New Directions starting Monday. I apologise I sent Jesse to find you. But I have been looking for nannies for Beth. Please ensure Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray get their letters. I will see you Monday, honey._

_Mum._

"What is it?" Blaine asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

"My mum is coming to teach Glee club with Mr Schue."

"That's good isn't it?"

"I don't know yet." I bit my lip. I jumped when a heard thudding on the door.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" I heard Noah calling distinctively. I sighed and went to open the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I have something for you."

"Where?"

"Come on." I ushered him into Blaine's room and gave him the note. Puck took it and read it aloud.

_Noah,_

_You told me that you wanted know about your daughter. I am so sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. But I've been out of town. I have returned and will be coming to McKinley. But I thought it wise to tell you so before hand so you can see Beth, personally. Quinn told me she doesn't want to know anything about her, but I have polios of Beth in her envelope for her to see. Just in case. I am sure Beth would be happy to see you._

_Shelby._

"Coming back to McKinley?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is going to be teaching Glee club with Schue." Puck saw Quinn's envelope and jumped to grab it. He opened it quickly and took the photos out. His eyes teared a bit.

"Can I see?" I asked quietly. He nodded and gave me one of the pictures. The baby was bouncing happily in a bouncer. She looked around 1 and a half. She had short blond hair and the same brown eyes as Puck.

"She's beautiful." I awed. Blaine looked over my shoulder.

"Congrats, man. She's adorable. I hope ours will be as beautiful as her." He said grabbing my hand.

"Our baby will be talented. That's a give in." I said.

"Thank you, Rachel. I'm gonna go see her, now." Puck said and jogged from the room. I leaned my head on Blaine's shoulder.

"We should think of baby names." I said excitedly.

"Whatever makes you happy." He chuckled.

"I like Andrea, if its a girl, I mean. Andrea Berry Anderson. Or Anderson Berry."

"I like Matthew, for a boy. Matthew Anderson Berry. Or Berry Anderson." I smiled.

"I like it." I said. I kissed Blaine, he was stunned for moment but then he deepened the kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he pushed his hands through my hair.

"I forgot – Oh, sorry." Puck exclaimed. I jumped up from Blaine's lap.

"What did you forget?"

"Beth's picture, the one I gave you."

"Oh." I picked it up and handed it to him. With one last awkward wave Puck ran off.

"Where were we?" I said as I faced Blaine.

"Right about here." He said standing up and walking towards me.

**Two thousand words for you guys. I haven't gone over 1500 =) I felt so awkward doing the kissing scene. I really don't know what to right in them. And you read so many sex scenes in some fanfictions. Like seriously, I wanted a story, not book porn.**

**I want to get a least 10 or close to reviews. I'm pretty lenient. I don't normally do this but I'm worried people don't like it anymore.**

**Stay tuned for chapter...what ever I'm up to. 14?**

**x.**


	15. What are you doing Jesse?

**Some people aren't to happy with Andrea, I guess it isn't a Rachel kinda name, it's more what I would want to call my kid. Yeah, do if you guys have any idea on what Rachel would call a girl. Let me know.**

**Enjoy x.**

Blaine had to leave Sunday, said he was meeting up with Thad and David, as he does. I decided to go to Puck's and see Quinn, she would be in recovery mode and would want a friend around to keep her company. I briefly wondered if Puck would be there. I shrugged, he wouldn't try and hit on me like usual. I changed into a blue, just above the knee dress and grabbed one of the white cardigans that Quinn had once owned. With one look in the mirror and decided being around Quinn was rubbing off on me. I walked briskly down to the front door and threw it open. Jesse was standing there, arm raised to knock.

"Oh, Jesse. What are you doing?"

"Coming to see you. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well I'm going to visit a friend." I started towards my car. Jesse followed.

"Well, do you want to come have coffee with me?"

"Not really, no."

"What do you have against me?"

"Do you really want me to go down that road?"

"Come on Rachel. For old times sake?"

"Old times sake? May I remind you that I have a boyfriend? And I am pregnant and believe me, you do not want to know how close he was to punching you, do you want me tell him that you're trying to seduce me? Again?"

"I-"

"No. Goodbye, Jesse."

"Rache-"

"Good_bye"_ I slammed my car door shut and drove down the street.

(Time warp)

Puck answered the door.

"Holy crap, its a Quinn mini-me." He awed.

"Shut up, Puckerman. Where's Quinn."

"In the living room watching some Vampire porno."

"Its called True Blood, Puck." Quinn called.

"Yeah, whatever. You can come in."

"Thanks." I walked into the living room I had been in once before. Quinn was laying across the love-seat. I looked away from the TV in distaste not wanted I wanted to see.

"This is total bullshit, this isn't a real sex scene, I mean besides the fact he's a vampire its so fake." Quinn said.

"I wouldn't know, don't remember."

"See, if vampire chicks were real, I'd be the first to jump on the band-wagon. What are they called, fang-bangers?" Puck said.

"Yeah, and gross, Puck, gross." Quinn said. The doorbell ringed. Puck sighed.

"I wanted to watch it." He complained and walked to the door. I kept my eyes on the hall.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Puck suddenly exclaimed, "Rachel, come here." I groaned and walked to the front door. Jesse was standing there, looking, no glaring, at Puck.

"What do you want, Jesse?" I asked impatiently.

"To talk."

"It's a pity I don't want too. Puck, a minute?" I asked. He nodded stiffly and practically ran back to Quinn.

"I want to say sorry."

"Well say sorry, Jesse. Say sorry for making believe that I had found someone who could understand me, say sorry for saying that you loved me then egging me. Say sorry for everything!"

"Sorry?" He said quietly.

"Not good enough." I slammed the door in his face. With I sigh I slammed down next to Puck.

"Girl, you are all kinds of bad-ass since you started dating Anderson." Puck said.

"Blaine's very stong-willed. But I think it's the mood-swings. I have a sudden urge to go cry for slamming that door in his face. Puck, can you promise that you'll reinvent his face if he tries anything?"

"You don't even have to ask."

"Good. I'm gonna go, Blaine should be back soon."

"Do you have to?" Quinn asked.

"No, but I want to talk to him."

"Call him." She said.

"In person."

"Fine."

(Time warp)

"So he just showed up? At Puckerman's doorstep? Like that?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"I know, it's really weirding me out, I don't know Jesse's motives. I have no clue what to do in this situation. I would say he was trying to seduce me again, but what are his motives? I don't see any point in this."

"Well don't worry, I'll reinvent his face with Puck, I promise. Do you trust me to keep you sake."

"Yes, it's just really, really freaking me out, I'm not some huge boy magnet like Santana or Quinn. Before Glee club, I was totally ignored, I had no friends. Then I joined Glee club and met Finn and Kurt. I met you through Kurt and me and Quinn became friends through our numerous break-ups with Finn. And Puck. My several flings with Puck. And then Brittany and Santana. And I'm pregnant, that's like the icing on this very weird cake. I don't how in the hell life could change so quick in just a few years." Blaine hugged me, were sitting on the couch watching, Harry Potter, well not really it was background we were talking more.

"You know. I was so sure I was gay, when I first met you. I had no feelings for you what so ever. I thought you were pretty, yes. We never really talked though, but Kurt would go on and on and on about how such an amazing singing you are and how you always get the solo's I expected to see you sing at Sectionals but you didn't you danced in the back-ground. I wasn't impressed. I wanted someone who could keep up with me vocally. Then we talked more, and I felt something. Not a big huge thing. But something and then we kissed and sang that duet at your party, but I was also aware of Kurt's feelings for me and decided I was more gay than straight so I lied and said I was gay. And I kissed Kurt, but...it didn't...feel right. So I kissed you again, and it was the spark, the spark of our first kiss, with out the alcohol level."

"And that's how Raine AnderBerry, came to be." I joked. I looked at the time. 8:30. I felt tired. More tired than usual. I patted Blaine's knee.

"I am going to bed."

"In that case, so am I."

**Its a bit shorter than my others but my arm is killing, it was longer but my computer crashed for some reason and I don't remember have the stuff I wrote.**

**Remember Review, review, review Pretty please.**

**xx.**


	16. We have a new CoDirecter

**Sorry about the last crappy chapter, I didn't think it would be that short. I'm thinking of making Finn better, like he just wants to be friends, but I want your input too. **

**On an unrelated note, did anyone see the Prom Queen episode of Glee? I LOVED IT =) Jesse and Finn's fight was totally LOL worthy, and Blaine *sigh* He is so sweet. **

When I woke up, I felt the sudden wave of nausea. I inched out from under cover, careful not to wake up Blaine and dashed to the hall bathroom, not Blaine's adjoining bathroom. I had enough time to pull the lid up before my Vegetarian Pizza came back up. There door opened mutely behind me and felt fingers pulling my hair back softly. When I was done I wiped my hand shakily over my mouth.

"You OK?" Blaine asked.

"Despite the inconvenience of morning sickness. Yeah, alright." I joked.

"Your strong. I don't know how girls can do that, go through weeks and weeks or random throwing up. I hate having 24 hour bugs. Let alone random vomiting."

"Poor baby. I would kiss you, but I'm sure my breath stinks."

"Yeah. Maybe not now." He wrinkled his nose in distaste. But kissed me on the forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

(Time warp)

I had a list on front of me. I was supposed to be writing something about The Spanish Armada, or something. But I couldn't concentrate, I was thinking of baby names.

_Andrea._

_Carma_

_Lily_

_Charlotte_

_Elizabeth._

…_.Barbra?_

I shook my head. Blaine would never go for Barbra, that was a long shot on it's own. Santana looked over my shoulder.

"Barbra?" She scoffed. "Girl, I love you, but you can't go taking Barbra Streisand's name. Why don't you name her after Aunty Tana?"

"It's a couple decision. And it could be a boy." I pointed out.

"Uncle Kurty?"

"Girls, love the talk, but it's not really productive." Mr Schue said.

"Sorry."

"OK, and Rachel, can I see you after class?" I raised an eyebrow.

"O...kay."

(Time warp)

The bell rang. Once everyone had cleared out I walked up to Mr Schue's desk.

"What's wrong, Mr Schue?"

"Well...I got a bit of a surprise for you."

"What...?" Mr Schue looked at the door. Blaine walked in, looking worried.

"Blaine is my surprise?" I asked.

"What surprise?" Blaine asked.

"Your Mum came to say hi, that's the surprise!" Shelby walked through the door, beaming, she had a baby resting on her hip. It was Beth, I could tell by the blonde hair and Puck's eyes. Beth was wearing a white dress and pink tights. The most adorable thing ever. She reached her hands out to me fists opening and closing.

"Rachy." She said.

"Rachy?" I asked.

"Well, I've kinda raised her to think of you as her sister." Shelby explained.

"Aww, that's so cute, you have a baby sister now." Blaine said.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there. Um, who are you?" Shelby exclaimed.

"My name is Blaine Anderson, ma'am. I'm dating your daughter. I'm also -"

"He's also the father of my child." I interrupted. Shelby's eyes cinched together. Mr Schue's eyes darted from Shelby, to Blaine and finally to me. He reached his hands out and took Beth silently.

"Child? Wait, you have a kid. Where is he...or she?" She asked.

"Well, it's in here, still." I pointed at my torso.

"Oh, honey. And you, you take care of her you here? Lord knows what I did to Jesse and the team when I had found out what they had done to my Rachel. If I find out you hurt my baby-girl. I'll have you neutered." Blaine looked terrified.

"Yes. Ma'am. I love Rachel with all my heart, I won't hurt her, but please, at the risk of sounding like Puck, let me keep what makes me a male." He said hushed taking a step back from Shelby, who simply laughed.

"Don't worry. Hun, I wont get you neutered, I don't even think you can do that to a human. Well maybe in Utah..."

"Shelby?" Puck said, he must have been walking through the hall and saw her.

"Oh, Hey Noah." She said startled.

"What are you doing here?" Shelby started talking to Puck, Blaine had relaxed a bit but still hadn't gotten comfortable enough to start closer to Shelby, he walked towards Beth and Mr Schue. Smiling intently at her. He would be good with kids, that was a plus. I texted Quinn.

_Rachel*: Come to the Spanish room, We have a surprise for you._

_Quinn: We? Surprise?_

_Rachel*: Just get your ass over to Spanish room._

_Quinn: OK, ok._

Puck was over with Beth now. He and Blaine had taken her over to a corner and were laughing, talking with each other. Mr Schue and Shelby were talking, she laughed at something he said. I really hope they don't start dating, that would just be wrong, on so many levels. Quinn strode in.

"Shelby? Puck...? B-Beth?" She said. She choked up a little, it looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey honey. How did you know?" Shelby said.

"She has Puck's eyes. And my hair colour." She said quietly. Edging towards Beth.

"Quinn, you alright?" Puck asked. She nodded and moved a but faster, almost running to pick her up. Beth looked widely at her. Confused, she did not who this girl was. To Beth it was like a stranger picking her up. But she spoke.

"Mama?" Quinn flinched.

"H-h-how does she k-know?" She whispered.

"They just know. Its a connection that's made at birth." Shelby explained. Tears were running freely from Quinn's eyes. I took hold of Blaine's hand.

"Let's go." I whispered. He nodded.

(Time warp)

"OK guys. I have a surprise for you." Mr Schue exclaimed.

"If it's another transfer. I may scream." Mercedes said.

"No, we have a new Co-director."

"If it's Jesse St. Sucks. Then I'm quitting, right now." Kurt said.

"No. Welcome, Ms Shelby Corcoran." Shelby walked in, still holding Beth. There was a chorus of Aws. Shelby walked up and put Beth on Quinn's lap.

"Wait. Is that...Beth?" Santana and Mercedes asked. Quinn nodded.

"Wait, Shelby Corcoran. In other words, Coach of Vocal Adrenaline?" Wes asked. "And who is Beth?"

"You best not be taking that tone. Pretty boy. I will take that tone on your face. So shut it." Santana said. Kurt glared.

"I am no longer coach of Vocal Adrenaline. I'm Co-director of New Directions now. And adoptee mother Of Beth Quinn Corcoran." Finn looked a Beth. I saw the gleam in his eyes. I new what he was thinking of. He had missed his chance with Quinn, that could have been his baby. Just like my baby could have been his baby. There was hurt in his eyes when he knew this was true. He didn't have anyone. He raised his hand.

"Mr Schue I have something to say."

**Oh snap, what's he gonna say? No really, I don't know what to make him say. I'm confused, xD**

**Reviews make the unicorns happy.**

**xx.**


	17. You can Put the Blame on me

**OK, as requested more Blaine, I realise how much there wasn't of Blaine. My Bad, and Jesse St Sucks (Quote from 'Funeral', Kurt's) is back xD He actually is back, I screamed when he started singing with Rachel, but that's not the point. In fact I don't know what the point even was...Oh well, Enjoy.**

**xx.**

"Alright, Finn. Come on up." Mr Schue said. _Please don't let it be a sappy love song angled at me, Lord. Please, I beg you. _I prayed silently. I grabbed Blaine's hand for support, seriously I would scream if he tried to sing Taylor Swift again. Blaine squeezed my hand. It was gentle, it felt nice. Finn stood awkwardly in front of the Glee club. He seemed to be calculating his words

"Well, I kinda wanted to dedicate this to Rachel, but not just to her, this also to Quinn, and I guess in some parts, the entire New Directions. I was an ass, to all of you. I was angry at Puck and Blaine for taking away my two girls, but it wasn't their fault. It was mine. The blame is all on me. I am so, so, so, so sorry, for what I did, it was stupid and reckless, and done out of jealousy. So, I have decided that this song would be the best way to sum up my feelings."

"Hit it." Mr Schue said to the Piano Man.

_As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility  
>I realize everything I do is affecting the people around me<br>So I want to take this time out and apologize for things I have done  
>And things that have not occurred yet<br>And the things they don't want to take responsibility for _

Some glee clubbers started to sway to the familiar tune. I leaned to rest my head on Blaine's shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Sam and Quinn holding hands.

_I'm sorry for the times I left you home  
>I was on the road and you were alone<br>I'm sorry for the times that I had to go  
>I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know<br>That you were sitting home just wishing we  
>Could go back to when it was just you and me<br>I'm sorry for the times I would neglect  
>I'm sorry for the times I disrespect<em>

_I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done  
>I'm sorry I'm not always there for my girls<br>I'm sorry for the fact that I am not aware  
>That you can't sleep at night when I am not there<br>Because I am in the streets like everyday  
>Sorry for the things that I did not say<br>Like how you were the best thing in my world  
>And how proud I was to call you my girl<br>_

_I understand that there are some problems  
>And I am not too blind to know<br>All the pain you kept inside you  
>Even though you might not show<br>If I can apologize for being wrong  
>Then it's just a shame on me<br>I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me _

Finn looked from Quinn to myself. The hurt still in his eyes. I felt a pang of sadness for him. I didn't know whether it was genuine or mood swings.

_You can put the blame on me ___[4x]___  
>Said you can put the blame on me <em>__[3x]___  
>You can put all the blame on me <em>

Everyone put the hands together for a sort of sad, 'I understand how your feeling and we should have listened to you earlier' type of clap.

"I'm sorry for letting you go Quinn, and what I said to you when I found out Beth was not mine, but Puck's. I am so Rachel, for breaking your heart so many times, I am sorry for not actually being around to help when you found out about the baby. I am sorry I slushied you and Blaine, I'm s-"

"Christ Frankenteen. You were a real douche to Rach weren't you?" Santana said.

"I know, Santana, so Rachel, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, everyone. I'm sorry." He finished. I looked at Blaine with question, he nodded silently. I stood up slowly and reached out to hug Finn, it wasn't a 'I am so so sorry, I forgive you, let's be the best of friends hug' but a 'Sorry I hurt you too' hug. Santana sighed.

"My girl, Rach, always out to mend broken boys hearts, you really are a softie for hurt guys aren't you?" Santana joked.

"My girl, Rach." Blaine told her. Rachel looked up at Finn.

"I'm sorry too. But remember, you owe me and Blaine a slushy facial, so I would live in fear, Hudson, cuz we are gonna attack when you least expect." I half joked, half threatened. Blaine sat up straighter at that proposal. I skipped lightly to him.

"Down, boy." I joked.

"Rachy, Rachy." Said a warbled, toddler-like voice.

"Whoa. Did she just say 'Rachy'?" Mercedes asked.

"What's a Rachy? It sounds dirty..." Brittany said. Quinn stared at Beth with wide eyes.

"I think she want's to go to Rachel." Shelby said. Quinn smiled and handed Beth silently to me. Puck looked happy. He was her father, and if Beth thought I was her sister then that me, kinda, Puck's daughter? Ugh, gross. I bounced Beth on my knee. Blaine held one of her tiny hands. We looked like a family I would guess, right in the middle of Glee club.

"I may barf, but that is pretty freaking cute." Santana said.

"She likes you. Which is good, she knows that your her sister." Shelby said. Blaine whispered in my ear.

"Only 9 months, and then this is real." I blushed. It was true I could do this everyday with my little boy or girl. _Our, little boy or girl, our._

(Time warp)

Blaine and I talked excitedly about future plans. Baby names. I proposed a new one to him. Charlotte Elizabeth. We talked about where we could live, schools. It wasn't long before we were way of track. We started kissing, not seriously just a little peck, but I threw myself head first into the kiss. I put my fingers through Blaine's hair and knotted my fingers in his curly tendrils. He shuddered and put his hands on my hips, moving us so that I was lying down and he was above me. It was getting intense, I remember unbuttoning the first few buttons of Blaine's burgundy shirt when there was a high-pitched squeal.

"Argh, my eyes! I can't see. God damn, Blaine, put your shirt on. Dang. And Rachel, I am seeing way to much of your boobs then I would have liked." Lacy cried. She had turned around. And was yelling at a wall. I looked down and with a gasp I saw that I was shirtless.

"Oh, crap...What happened to my shirt?"

"Gross, Rachel." I found it and threw it on.

"OK, decent." I said. 'Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Blaine wanted me to come home, said he needed me to do something with him." Blaine suddenly looked nervous. Like a deer thrown into a car's headlights.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Rachel, Lacey and I have to run to the mall. I have to do something, but on the way back, I'll drop Lacey back at her friends house, and will continue what we started." He winked at me. Lacey grimaced again.

"Eww, can we just go please? I am seriously getting grossed out, I will rescind my offer to help, Blaine, I will."

"Alright, Alright." He smiled and gave me a kiss goodbye.

"Will you seriously stop kissing? I don't have time to waste, Janet and I are trying to come up with a new routine for Cheer-leading practice."

"OK, let's go. Bye Rach. I'll bring home dinner."

"You sound like a family already, now let's go." Lacey urged. I laughed.

"Go, go. I'll be fine." With a smile they left. I turned my attention to the TV. I found the remote and changed it to some Broadway channel. They were showing Les Mis. I settled in to watch it but fell asleep quickly. I dreamt of school. Nothing extravagant like possibilities of having a house on the beach with 5 bedrooms and a fire-place and stares that lead off the back porch onto the sand. No, I dreamt of school. I was surrounded by my friends and Blaine. There was one off in the picture. Sulking in a visible corner sat Jesse St James. He didn't smile, or move. He just sat. I put it out of my mind and enjoyed the dream.

**OK, to some of you picked it up. When I was writing about the house I was thinking about Two and A Half Man. =) That's me. I felt awkward writing that make out scene, I had no idea what to write. I read the grosser fan fictions just so I could get an idea. And I must say, gross, I'm gonna have nightmares, some people are just perverted freaks. **

**Feedback is loved =)**

**xx.**


	18. Blaine

**I have decided that this would be written around season 3 as it is rumored Blaine transfer's to McKinley in season 3. As requested by...certain readers. (Who will remain confidential xD) I will do a little insight into Blaine =) I was thinking it to be more inner-monologue. There will be some Klaine story insight. So enjoy.**

**P.S – It probably wont be as long as others. I don't know as I haven't written it yet xD**

**Enjoy xx.**

**Blaine's thoughts POV**

Sectionals, I should be happy to be here. But no. I am worried because I can't find Kurt, I have to find him so the Warblers can do their pre-show ritual. I finally see him at a concession stand talking a small, brunette girl. They hug, I can't calculate what kind of hug. I rush up to the pair who are laughing freely.

"Why weren't friends like this before I transferred to Dalton?" Kurt asks.

"Cause you were my only real competition!" She shouts. She is distractingly small, maybe even shouter than me. And she had chestnut hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes. Well that's from a gay guys point of view anyway. She looked strong-willed, like if anyone got in her way she would let them know.

I pat Kurt on the shoulder.

"Hey, we gotta do our pre-show ritual." Kurt jumps slightly but nods in understanding. The girl was looking at me in interest I nod and say.

"Hey." She smiles at me.

"Bye Rachel." Kurt says. Rachel gives Kurt one last hug and dashes off. Probably to find her Glee club.

Waiting to go on. I realize I want to know more about this girl. Heck, that's strange. I tap Kurt on the shoulder.

"Oh, Blaine. What's wrong?" He asks surprisingly.

"I just, uh, wanted to know who that girl was, who were talking to. Is she the enemy?" I asked.

"Rachel? No definitely not. She's really nice, heck, she's a diva and all, she want's solo's more than me! She has an amazing voice though. Like you would not believe! And from a gay guys point of view, she beautiful to me. It's a shame she dresses like a Grandma and a toddler at the same time." Kurt shakes his head.

"Really? An amazing voice. Do you recon she'll sing tonight?"

"Most likely. She always does." Kurt's words could have been angry and menacing but he dismissed with a laugh. Our light's blinked overhead, show time.

(Time warp)

Kurt beamed as he waited for his former Glee club to fill the stage. A tune started playing a knew it instantly. 'I've Had the Time of My Life' A slow, male voice came from behind us.

"That's not Finn." Kurt said surprised. We turned to look. It was a blond male, I could see from here that his mouth was big. I thought of the crap he's have gotten for that. Across from the male, a girl cam out. She was also blonde, wearing a black and white dress. I looked at Kurt, his mouth was flopped open.

"What?" I asked.

"That's Sam and Quinn, they never sing. It's always Finn and Rachel." I was disappointed. I wanted to hear her sing. The couple ran onto to stage. And the curtain came up revealing the Rest of New Directions. There was a pair. A blonde girl and a small, dark haired boy. They seemed to be leading a dance. I smacked myself internally, why didn't we think of proper dancing not just, stepping from side to side? I saw Rachel again. She was dancing, a big smile etched on her face. She was mouthing the words. Like she wished it was her with the solo. With the last note, the music changed. Another tune I could tell easily. Amy Winehouse's Valerie. I expected Rachel to sing. But no. It was a girl with dark hair.

"Santana? This is so weird. Mr Schue must be on drugs or something." Kurt said.

"Santana? Strange name. It's kinda cool."

"Yeah. To bad Satan's such a bitch." He said coldly.

"He also introduced Mike and Brittany's dancing." Kurt said pointed at the blonde and the dark haired boy. They were doing some king of swing dancing slash acrobatic slash everything else type of dance. But they were good. Really good. Kurt stood up cheered them on. I saw Rachel's face get even brighter.

(Time warp)

"In third place...The Hipster's!" The announcer cried. I sighed. We weren't last. At least. I saw Rachel holding the hand of a kid in a wheelchair, she leaned forward expectantly. The announcer opened the envelope. With a huge smile he said.

"It's a tie! Congratulations your all going to Regionals." With a cheer The New Directions fell into a group hug. The Warblers and I clapped, I went to the man who looked like the Coach or whatever.

"Congratulations." I said, shaking his hand. He was laughing with a girl, I didn't know who it was. He turned to smile at me.

"You too."

(Time warp)

It was Christmas, I was thinking of Rachel. Not romantically, just intrigued. Kurt and her were sitting in the Lima Bean sharing a coffee talking about some gut named Finn. I decided to join them, what harm could it do. I talked more with Rachel she seemed nice. Kurt wrote something fluidly on a napkin and passed it to Rachel, completely hidden from view. She read it and smiled.

"Really?" She mouthed. Kurt nodded once. I raised an eyebrow. Kurt shook his head in dismissal. I was about ask something of Rachel but her phone buzzed, she read it and stood up.

"I have to go. Plan Finn is ago. Merry Christmas guys, I'll see you later." Kurt hugged her. I smiled an waved. Kurt excused himself to the bathroom but he left the note behind. I snatched and read it.

_He's gay, y'know? I like him too._

My eyes widened a put it back in place. There was a piece of card under my cup. Strange I didn't remember putting a coaster under my drink. I plucked it out.

_Rachel -_

_419 45930 _**(1)**

I smiled and shoved it in my wallet before Kurt returned.

(Time warp)

Football. I loved it. I agreed to accompany Kurt to his old school's football game. Saying New Directions will be performing the half-time show. I didn't see Rachel anywhere. I expected her to come rushing up to Kurt for a hug or something. I heard Kurt's small intake of breath.

"What?" I ask. He points into the field where there are 4 females walking in football uniform. Rachel sticks out, small and distractingly feminine. A male puts his hands on her shoulders. I stopped myself from glowering. I don't hear what he says. But I hear her response.

"Let's kick some ass!" She shouts. I laugh out loud. I notice other people staring at the girls. I thought of how they were going to play. I found out as soon as the ball was thrown the girls fell to the ground, except for one large girl.

(Time warp)

The New Directions filed out. They were dressed as zombies. I smiled. Smoke was filling the field. The girl was singing again 'Santana' I had met her before, I didn't like her much. They started singing 'Thriller' I couldn't help but dance, they were good. Soon everyone was jumping up and down. I smiled, Kurt said they were mocked everyday but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. To soon the song was over and the opposing team filed back out. The football seemed to have re-grouped and the girls happily left the field. They cheered in their zombie costumes. Kurt was giggling at the football players. I saw they were still covered in zombie make-up. They started to chant.

"Brains. Brains. Brains." Soon the girls joined in. Kurt laughed and cried out.

"Braaaaiiinnns!" I couldn't help myself between fits of laughter I gasped out "Brains!" The Titans won. Down on the field Rachel cried and hugged someone. The guy who had talked to her earlier.

(Time warp)

Valentine's Day, again I found myself thinking about Rachel. Rachel. RACHEL. Of all people. I was gay, gay, gay. Maybe if I say it enough it might be true. My thoughts flickered to someone. Jeremiah. I remembered having coffee with him, maybe I could serenade him. I told Kurt I wanted to sing to someone I liked. He beamed.

"Of course." He says. I knew it should have been to Jeremiah, but part of brain was telling me to call Rachel Berry and sing it to her. No. I. Am. Gay.

(Time warp)

I could write a book, write a book on how to FAIL AT MAKING PEOPLE LIKE THEM. Kurt confessed something.

"When you said you like someone. I thought that person...was me. I like you Blaine."

"I like you to Kurt, but I am terrible at Relationships and I don't want to risk our friendship. But...I know what I want to do for Valentine's day." Kurt's face fell but picked up almost instantly.

(Time warp)

I smiled at Rachel, she gave me a small wave in return, she was upset about something. Maybe I could ask her. Mercedes, whom I had met previously, gave her a hug.

"Can we join you?" She asks. Rachel nods. And two, for lack of a better word, Asians, Tina and Mike I think their names are, join her and Mercedes. Kurt waves hi and rushes in to join me and the Warblers. We begin the Valentine's Day lovey song.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
>But I look around me and I see it isn't so.<br>Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
>And what's wrong with that?<br>I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

_I love you (I love)  
>I love you (I love)<em>

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)  
>Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?<br>_

I walk to Puck who is desperately trying to woo Lauren._  
>Love doesn't come in a minute (Doesn't come in a minute)<em>

I go across to Santana who is alone._  
>Sometimes it doesn't come at all (Doesn't come at all)<em>

Rachel sat open mouthed looking from me to Santana._  
>I only know that when I'm in it (Only know when I'm in it)<br>It isn't silly (at all), love isn't silly (at all), love isn't silly at all, not at all_

_Ba-ba-ba-da-da-da-da, Ba-ba-ba-ba-da-da _I see Wes and Santana hug, Maybe love does come._  
>I love you<br>I love you _I make a heart and point out at the crowd. More so to Rachel. I see her blush and smile. Maybe she know's._ (I can't explain the feelings plain to me, so can't you see?)_

_I love you (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) x2_

_Ba-ba-ba-da-da-da-da, Ba-ba-ba-ba-da-da _

(Time warp)

"You have to come. Rachel says it's going to amazing!" Kurt reasons. I sigh.

"Kurt, I dunno, I get out of control OK?"

"You have to come. I'm not doing it alone."

"Fine. I'll come."

"Yes!" Kurt dashes off down the hall of Dalton. Rachel. Maybe I can finally get in a private word.

(Time warp)

I danced. Not a single word to Rachel. I took a cup from Puck, no clue what the hell was in it. And I drank. And drank. And drank. So now I was dancing on the stage. Rachel was drinking something. Lauren and Puck were screaming

"Chug, chug, chug!" She finishes and burps. Then she grabs the microphone.

"It tastes like Pink. It tastes like Pink! PINK!" She cries.

"Yeah!" I shout. I vacated the stage. Brittany fell over, Wheelchair guy, Artie, attempts to help her but she just laughs. I started dancing wildly in a corner. I see Finn. I slump onto him

"Hey! Hey, it is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers! Right? Brothers...Wow! Your so tall!"

"You having fun Blaine?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, this is the BEST PARTY EVER!"

A while later I see Rachel, maybe I could kiss and use Alcohol as an excuse. She walks over to Finn and starts to dance with him. I slump my shoulders and go to dance with Brittany and Santana. My eyes keep drifting over to Rachel. She stands up and shouts out.

"Who. Wants to play. Spin. The. Bottle? Spin the bottle!" She cries and runs past Finn saying "Spin the Bottle!" In his ear.

(Time warp)

Rachel's spin stops on me. I clap. Finally. A kiss.

"This is outstanding!" Kurt shouts.

"Blaine Warbler. I'm gonna Rock. Your. World." Rachel slurs and grabs my collar pulling me in. She was strong. It was a drunken kiss. But I felt something, Fireworks, some would say. Mixed with beer and Vodka.

"OK, I think we've seen enough!" Someone cries. No, not enough. Rachel pulls away.

"Your face...Tastes awesome." I laugh at this statement. She grabs my collar again.

"I think I just found a new duet partner!" I cheer. Finally I can hear her sing.

(Time warp)

I kissed Kurt. Kurt. My first kiss with a guy. And it didn't feel right. We lost at Regionals. Of course we did. Rachel's singing is amazing I listened to lyrics of her personal song 'Get it Right' It was to Finn. With a pang I realised. She was after him again. I needed to kiss her again. See what was the hell was going on. Prom. Dalton had one. But I knew for a fact McKinley would have one.

(Time warp)

(**A/N Italics = Rachel singing. Bold = Jesse singing Bold/Italics= Both)**

I walked through McKinley. Mercedes told me Rachel was in the auditorium. I would ask her if she wanted to join Kurt and I to Prom. I heard her voice filter through and stood in one of the entrances.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark, <em>

I know this song, I can join her. I opened my mouth to sing. But suddenly another voice started singing. Across from me a guy was coming out. Rachel looked shocked.

**Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
>Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your shit bare,<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do, <strong>

**There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,<br>The scars of your love remind me of us,  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
>I can't help feeling,<strong>

**_We could have had it all,  
><em>**(You're gonna wish you never had met me),**_  
>Rolling in the deep,<br>_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),**_  
>You had my heart inside of your hand,<br>_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me),**_  
>And you played it to the beat,<br>_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), 

**Throw your soul through every open door **

_Count your blessings to find what you look for,_**  
>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,<br>**_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown, _**  
><strong>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me),_  
><strong>We could have had it all,<strong>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_  
><strong>We could have had it all,<strong>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),_  
><strong>It all, it all, it all,<strong>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), 

I watched as the man held his hand out to Rachel. She stormed away from the piano looking pissed.

_**Could have had it all,  
><strong>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me),**_  
>Rolling in the deep,<br>_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_**  
>You had my heart inside of your hands,<br>**_(You're gonna wish you never had met me),**_  
><em>**

_**And you played it,  
>You played it,<br>You played it,  
>You played it to the beat. <strong>_

"It's good to see you again Rachel." He says.

"Jesse. What are you doing here?" Wait Jesse? St Douche? Oh hell no. I pondered for a moment thinking about what I should do. Should I just walk in and say 'Rachel do you wanna go to prom with me and Kurt. As friends you know?'

"What are you doing for prom?" Jesse asks. Too late.

(Time warp)

I saw Rachel as soon as I stepped through the gym doors. She was dressed in a pink dress, so...Rachel. I thought of asking her to dance. Trying to angle it in so a slow song was playing. I notice she was dancing in a group Mercedes, Sam and...Jesse. Jerk, making a move on her most likely. She waved goodbye to them and rushed onto the stage. It was a slow song.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most <em>

_And I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are? <em>

Rachel looked at me. I smiled back encouragingly.

"Isn't it great Prom is so inclusive this year?" Kurt asks.

"Someone for everyone." I say

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<br>Cause you broke all your promises _

_And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back <em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart <em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all <em>

Jesse smiled. He was gonna move in he was so sure that this was to Finn, that Rachel was detaching herself fully from him. Ass

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are? _

I frown. Who was this song angled at. Finn? Jesse? I wish I had a girl dictionary.

(Time warp)

I didn't care if I wasn't in New Directions I was gonna get up on that stage and sing. The peppy music started to play. Rachel was dancing with Jesse. Ass.

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
>Ever since I was a little girl<br>You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
>Ever since I was a little girl <em>

_One!  
>I'm biting my tongue<br>Two!  
>He's kissing on you<br>Three!  
>Oh, why can't you see?<br>One! Two! Three! Four! _

_Word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!<br>The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance! <em>

Jesse had pulled Rachel in and was kissing her neck. Pervert. Finn was getting pissed. He left Quinn and went over to the pair. They started fighting. Tina and Brittany were singing so I had literally seconds to think of stopping the song and punching both of them. They started shoving at each other. I kept singing. Screw them, little kids. Rachel and Quinn tried to separate them.

_One! _

_Two! _

_Three! _

_One! Two! Three! Four! _

_Word's on the streets and it's on the news: _

_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves _

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!_

Finn threw a punch and missed as Jesse ducked. Sue ran up and kicked them out of Prom. Rachel ran out into a courtyard. I told Kurt I was gonna see if Rachel was OK.

She was sitting on a bench. Crying.

I sat next to her. She looked up, shocked she tried to wide her eyes dry. I pulled a packet of tissues out of my pocket. And Wes thinks I'm an idiot for bringing them to Prom.  
>"May I?" I ask. She nods. I pat at the tears softly. But her eyes water up again and spill over.<p>

"Hey, why are you crying?" I ask.

"It's so stupid. I hoped my junior Prom would be memorable. And happy. I wanted to go with Sam and Mercedes and have a good time. But then Jesse came back and I was so sure that he had changed. And it just ruined everything. God. I am such an idiot."

"No, you're not. You are beautiful and smart and lucky to have friends who will be here to help."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She smiles, I notice she's no more than a foot from me. She leans in. I don't know why but I leaned in too. Then I kissed her, it was the same. Fireworks, among with tears. Always seemed to be something else. Rachel jumped away.

"I shouldn't have done that, I really should not have done that. Oh, god. I gotta go." She runs back into the Gym. I slump in my chair.

"Why do you hate me?" I ask at the sky.

"Boy, you have game." A voice comes from behind me.

"Santana!" I cry.

"Don't worry I won't tell Kurt. Just don't go doing it again. Speaking of Kurt, he wanted me to find you."

"Oh right, yeah I'm coming back in."

"Fine."

That was it. I liked Rachel Berry. Why does sexual conflicts have to be so confusing. I go back into the Gym. I act as though nothing happened. But with Rachel glancing at me every few minutes with shy smiles. Doesn't exactly help. I shake my head and enjoyed the Prom.

**OK I take back my previous statement that this would be a short chapter there's like 3500 words. That should keep you guys happy for a while. I cut some out. I know it doesn't seem very Blaine like. But hey. My story xD**

**Feedback is loved =)**


	19. Blaines thoughts 2

**Hey guys. This is another Blaine chapter. It goes a bit into their affair. There is some St Berry and Finchel. But more Raine AnderBerry and some Klaine. Damn that's a lot xD. Again it might be short chapter or an epically long chapter. They're both good eh?**

**Enjoy xx.**

I had kissed Rachel. Rephrase, Rachel had kissed me. But I continued it. That was just as bad. Right? I went silently back into the gym. They were announcing Prom King and Queen. I didn't listen properly.

"Kurt Hummel." They principal said indifferently. I was still thinking about what had happened. Kurt ran out. Shit.

"Kurt. Stop!" I dashed after him. Awesome work Anderson. You don't have a freaking clue on what happened. Awesome.

"Kurt." He was crying in the hall. Shit, shit, shit. What the hell do I do? Ah crap.

"Don't you see. They didn't have the guts to pick on us. So they did it by secret ballet. All that hate..." I sat down against some lockers. I felt horrible. Not only did I kiss Rachel, and liked it, I had no clue what Kurt was upset about. Kurt Hummel...But Karofsky was named Prom King...Oh god. Kurt was crying really bad, what could I do. I was the gay guy who was dating a guy, but liked a girl. Life sucks.

"Well. Do you wanna go?" I ask.

"No, because it doesn't matter whether they are laughing at us to our face or behind or backs. Because they can't hurt us. So I'm going to go in there and take that crown and show them that I don't care. And that they can't touch us." I handed what was left of my tissues.

(Time warp)

I danced with Kurt hoping the smile I had put on my face didn't seem too fake. I saw Sam and Rachel dancing. I didn't get jealous because I saw the way Sam looked at Rachel. It was like me looking at Lacey. Millions of balloons fell from over-head. I couldn't help but watch Rachel as she laughed and twirled around with Sam and Mercedes. I need to sort my life out.

(Time warp)

"I'll meet you at the car, Kurt. I gotta talk to Rachel." I say. He looks at me sideways but nods and heads off towards his car. I spot Rachel standing by her car talking to...Jesse. God, he is such an ass. I walk up silently.

"Blaine. Hi." Rachel says surprisingly. Jesse turns to look at me.

"Hey Jesse. Nice duck. Can I talk to Rachel?" He narrows his eyes but nods and leaves surprisingly easy.

"About what happened -" I start but Rachel cuts me off.

"Don't worry about it. Your gay, I totally shouldn't have kissed you."

"That's the thing, Rach, I liked it. I shouldn't have."

"I'm not gonna talk about it in the middle of a car park. Blaine. Not now. I'm going to the Cafe with Jesse and Mercedes. I have to go." She waved goodbye and got into her car. Practically speeding away. Crap. I walked back to Kurt.

"So, what's the plan?" Kurt asks.

"We're going to the Cafe."

(Time warp)

I sat across from Rachel, I was close enough to hear their conversation.

"So she slapped you?" Mercedes asked. I didn't see Rachel reaction. Jesse hissed. What is he? A cat?

"Jesus. That is a full hand mark are you OK?" Jesse asked. Kurt waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Blaine?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Are you OK?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Well, you zoned out for a moment there."

"Yeah, sorry. I heard Mercedes say something bout Rachel getting slapped."

"Oh, Quinn slapped her. After I was named Prom Queen. Something bout Finn."

"Hey Kurt, I don't feel well. I'm gonna go back Westerville. What are you doing?"

"I am actually going back to my house. Going to spend the night with Dad and Carole. Finn is staying over Puck's or something."

"OK. Well...I'll see you Kurt." Kurt reached over for the same, warm hug. There was a an "Aww" From next to us. I looked over to see Rachel and Mercedes smiling warmly, Jesse grimaced. Homophobe. Kurt blushed. I waved goodbye. Rachel mimed calling her. And I would.

(Time warp)

I meant to go home. I really did. But I found myself waiting outside of Rachel Berry's house in my car. She was gone a while. I dozed into La-La land when a sudden sharp tap at my window woke me up. I jumped in my seat to see Rachel looking through my window, she didn't look happy, or angry or upset. She was neutral. I rolled down my window.

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" She asks.

"Can we talk? Here we'll sit down on the grass. And we will talk about what happened."

"Blaine, I will talk. But you see this dress? None of it is touching that grass." I looked at her pink dress. It screamed Rachel Berry. It was the perfect length. It was not floor-length that said I'm a prissy little snob. It wasn't Knee-length that said, I just wanna dance so piss off. And it wasn't overly short that said I just wanna get you in my pants. It suited her. Of course she was stunning no matter what, the dark brown eyes and chestnut hair...

"I have a blanket in the back." I told her. She thought it over.

"OK." After I had rolled the blanket out on the grass in front of her house I realized that this would have been a very romantic date. If Rachel wasn't sitting as far away from me as the blanket would allow. She didn't turn to face me. She was looking straight ahead into the street. Knee's pulled up to her chin.

"I'm sorry I kissed you." She said for thousandth time.

"No, don't be. I should be sorry at myself that I liked it. I mean, I'm gay. I should like kissing Kurt. But I don't. I feel awkward and weird. And Kurt, well we don't talk about. So I don't know how he feels about it. I mean we've only kissed like twice."

"You, need to sort yourself out Blaine. But I won't help you. Kurt is my best-friend. I won't hurt him by...making out with you. Blaine Anderson. You are a good friend of mine. But me and Kurt are like family, I won't risk that." She didn't look at me once. I put my hand on my shoulder.

"Look me in the eyes, And tell me that is what you want." She stood up.

"I'm going inside Blaine. I'm not having this conversation. You need to work out what sexuality you are. I made the mistake of cheating on Finn with Puck. Look where that got me. I can't trust competition Blaine. Last time I did, I got turned into a human omelet."

"I won't do that to you Rachel..."

"Go home. Talk to Kurt, figure out what is going on here. But if things are going to be weird. We can't hang out."

"Rachel..."

"Good Night, Blaine." She walked up her driveway without a second glance. I put my head in my hands. Why is life so complicated?

(Time warp)

I was like near catatonic. Not even Wes and Thad could get me out of my dorm. When they asked me what was wrong I said 'Girl problems' that shut them up. Then they wanted to know who, and what was wrong about her. God, do they not understand the term 'Go away'? I was thinking of calling Rachel. Trying to sort it out. But Kurt was nagging at the edge of mind. Maybe I could transfer...My phone buzzed. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"B-blaine. I need help. Mental help, because I am so messed up in the head I thought someone who was a total jerk had changed." Rachel sobbed. Oh christ.

"Rachel. What happened. What's wrong?"

"C-Can you come to Lima. I know it's a far drive. But I really need a shoulder to cry on at the moment."

"I'll be there within the hour."

"OK. I'll s-see you t-then." Rachel hiccuped and hung up.

(Time warp)

When I knocked on Rachel's door. I was met with a tearful image of the calm, sophisticated Rachel I knew. Her hair was messy and she had mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"J-Jesse St Jerk happened. Freaking...jerk." She walked into her living room I followed obediently and sat down next her.

"Start from the beginning." I told her.

"Well, we had all tried out for a lead for Nationals. Well Mercedes, Santana, Kurt and Me. And I got a message from Jesse to meet him in the auditorium. So I went to the auditorium and he told me I got the lead. And then he went to kiss me. But I said no. And he said some awful things and he brought you in to it. Said that I was hung up over, don't hate me for what I say here, 'That faggot from Dalton' and Finn saw the whole thing, and he went up and he punched Jesse in the face. Actually managed to hit him the jaw this time. Then Jesse said some more horrible things. And left. Saying that New Directions would never win Nationals. I felt horrible. And Finn, he was so upset that I had nearly kissed him. That I was so ready to take him back. And I realised it too. I was so ready to take back the guy who had said he had loved me and then egged me. I felt horrible. I just really wanted to see you." My hands had curled into fists. Screw St. Douche. If I see him again. I'm gonna turn him into Jesse St. Bashed. Maybe Finn and Puck will help me kick his ass. Rachel lent her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what I said after Prom. I just don't want to hurt Kurt. But I didn't think of me. I wanna be with you Blaine. But I need to think about how this will affect others. Not just you and I."

"Well...How about we don't think about that at the moment. And we just think about now?"

"I would like that." I moved away and leaned in to kiss her. She didn't pull away she turned the kiss from we-shouldn't-be-doing-this-but-what-the-hell to screw-caution-let's-just-make-out-already I forgot Rachel was like this. I remembered our kiss at her party. Far less superior than now. This kiss didn't taste like vodka and wine coolers. A disappointed image of Kurt nagged my thoughts. It was Rachel, again, who pulled away.

"Oh, god. I did it again didn't I? Maybe you should go. I'm not -"

"Rachel. Shush." I cut her off with another kiss.

"But what about Kurt? I told you that I don't want to hurt him." She murmured. She was less willing now.

"Is Kurt here?"

"...No..."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"That he'll fi- Oh...never mind." Her dad's walked in. Damn.

"Oh, Rachel, Honey. We told you that if you're gonna be kissing boys to do it in your bedroom. We don't like seeing our little girl like that."

"Uh. It's OK sir. I was just, uh, leaving."

"Alright son. But don't think about hurting my little girl."

"Uh, yeah. I mean Yes, sir. I wont." One of Rachel's fathers laughed.

"Oh god. He's scared so bad. Leave him alone." He laughed to Rachel's other dad. Rachel was shrinking into the couch. I waved goodbye and dashed out the door. Crap, what AM I gonna do about Kurt?

(Time warp)

I walked through the halls of McKinley I hadn't told anyone I was transferring. Big mistake I had no idea where the hell to go. I crashed into someone.

"Oh crap. I am so sorry." I had run into a girl. Nice start Anderson. Then I saw the chestnut hair.

"Oh it's O- Blaine? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. I couldn't help but look at her dress. It was was with navy blue stripes. It stopped just above her knee.

"Hello? Blaine, you OK?" Rachel waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry. Um, I transferred."

"Really that's great!" She lurched forward to give me a hug.

"Blaine?" I heard the familiar feminine voice from behind me.

"Hey Kurt." I turned away from Rachel with reluctance. Kurt had an eyebrow raised. Rachel jumped away.

"I was just giving him a friendly ol' welcome hug. Uh, I'm gonna go find Finn. See you later. And you best be joining New Directions."

"Bye Rachel." Kurt said. I waved, she smiled and dashed off down the hall. Finn again? Don't punch anything Anderson keep it together. Kurt smiled.

"You transferred?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." Kurt gave a little squeal and hugged me.

"Damn, Kurt, I may be sorry and Santana is like forcing me to look after you. Not even I can do anything to the sort of crap people will say if you two start making out." Karofsky said. Kurt moved away and looked at the football player.

"Thank you Dave. But I don't think McKinley is ready for a gay make out session in the middle of the hall."

"Huh, right. Yeah well, I gotta take you to French or whatever you have next, otherwise Santana will have my ass on the line." He looked at me and said, "I don't think I can watch to gay guys. I can get Santana for you though." I smiled.

"No thanks Dave. I think I can fight more own battles. Even though I'm shorter than Kurt." Karofsky rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt's forearm

"Let's go." He said.

"Bye Blaine!" Kurt called over his shoulder. I realized I didn't have anyone to point me to the office. I looked for someone I knew. I saw a teacher with curly hair and a vest. New Directions coach, Mr Schuester. I had met him.

"Hey! Mr Schuester!" I called, running down the halls. The teacher had dropped his papers.

"Oh-no!" He cried. I ran forward to help him. I picked up the last few papers and handed it to him.

"Here." I said.

"Thanks. Uh, you're Blaine right? From Dalton?"

"Yeah, but I transferred, and I can't really find anyone to help. Can you point me in the general direction of the office?" He pointed back down the hallway I had came. I had walked straight past it. I shook my head, Rachel must have distracted me. Damn girls.

(Time warp)

I had a fine day. And I was actually looking forward to my next day at McKinley. It was a lot bigger than Dalton. I hadn't joined New Directions yet, they didn't have practice until Tuesday. Monday was like their day off. I went willingly through my day. Had lunch with Brittany, Artie, Mike and Tina. Kurt was off sick. I looked around the monumental cafeteria. I saw Rachel and Finn sitting close, heads bent. Brittany asked if I was having a private conversation with my imaginary friend. We laughed but something about Rachel and Finn nagged my thoughts. Would Rachel forget about me? Go straight back into the willing arms of Finn who had broken up with Quinn. Maybe I could talk to Santana, she's be willing to do some digging. Maybe.

(Time warp)

I sat on a stool near the piano. I was thinking of what song I could sing. Glee club wasn't supposed to start for another 15 minutes. I stood up and paced. There was a loud bang as the door crashed open. I jumped and saw Puck walking in seething.

"Noah, what's wrong?" I asked. He slammed down on a chair.

"Have you seen Berry today?"

"No...Why?"

"Freaking wearing something that is practically showing off her...assets. Lauren caught me staring. Hit me and said 'That if I was going to stare at other girls, I shouldn't be with her'. Freaking Santana."

"What did Santana do?"

"Gave Berry a make-over. She looks like a somewhat less sluttier version of Satan."

"Huh. Well, I guess I'll see the difference then."

"See? You will freaking feel it. You may gay, but you are a dude."

"Yeah. Gay." I nodded awkwardly and went through my sheet music. There must be a song I could sing.

(Time warp)

Puck was right. Rachel came in wearing a black tank top, black pleated skirt and purple leather jacket. Damn. Santana strutted in wearing practically the same thing, except she was wearing a red jacket. Rachel smiled sweetly at me.

"Hey Blaine, I hope you get in. But Mr Schue practically lets anyone in. I know you'll do well." She walked off. Her skirt shaking slightly. Puck came to stand next to me.

"I told you man. I mean, I see Satan wearing stuff like that everyday. But something about seeing Rachel in it makes it so much hotter." Finn walked in and saw Puck and I gaping like fish. He punched us both in the arm.

"Ow, dude!" Puck cried.

"Stop staring like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time!"

"I can't help it dude. Look at what she's wearing." Artie and Mike had rolled in. Their eyes widened a bit but then they went to sit down respectively next to their girlfriends.

"Blaine, seriously dude. Kurt's my brother."

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Um yeah, I'll stop uh looking." I turned to the Piano player, Brad, and gave him the sheet. When I turned back around Santana and Rachel were laughing. Puck was still staring. At least he had a chance with her. No, you're with Kurt. Kurt who is away sick right now. I didn't like this Rachel, I mean as hot as it was. It wasn't the Rachel I liked. I liked Rachel with her adorable little sweaters. Mr Schue came in and said some stuff about Sectionals. They had came second place to Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals last year. They had one last year to win. Mr Schue introduced me even though they all new me. I got my guitar and started playing, it was a fairly easy song. I started to sing one of me favourite songs of the time 'Check Yes Juliet'. Santana stood up and held her hand out to Rachel, she took it they came out and started dancing, Brittany and Mercedes joined after. Puck's mouth gaped wider. Is this what it's like to be not be gay? I didn't let my thoughts stray too far, shouldn't mess up the song. Finn stood up and shuffled awkwardly side to side, Mike helped him out. Guess he doesn't want to break Rachel's nose again. Quinn twirled around. She was pretty too, but she reminded me of Lacey. And she had slapped Rachel. I finished with a final note. I was met with a large amount of appluase. Rachel was beaming, I was glad I could make her smile. But damn, that skirt...Blaine. NO.

"Well, I think, suffice to say, we have a new member to New Directions." Mr Schuester said, clapping.

"That was good Blaine!" Rachel said clapping me on the shoulder. Puck came up and whispered something in her ear.

"Now don't you go start talking dirty with me Puckerman." She told him. I snickered. He shot me a glare. Santana told her something I didn't hear. The bell went, Rachel was the first out. I wonder where she went. I left last. I knew everyone was cleared out of the school. I went down the hall and found Rachel banging her locker.

"Open you freaking...Argh Mother-" She landed a small fist on the metal of her locker.

"Oohh Ouch, ouch. Stupid." She jumped up and down. Fuming. I set my guitar down and walked calmly up to her. I laid my hands on her shoulders.

"Deep breaths." She took a deep breath.

"OK, now what's wrong?" I asked.

"Forgot my combination."

"That's it?"

"Yes, Blaine! But I am a bit stressed at the moment! Wearing these freaking clothes. Santana insisted because she was sick of my toddler clothes. I must admit I am glad for the change of fashion. But there is just too much skin. And Puckerman said he's come around in the middle of the night. He is so wrong! And then you joined New Directions! And I like you! And – Argh! Stress!" She cried punching her locker again with so much force I was surprised it didn't dent. I took her hand.

"Come with me." I had had science today. And I knew that my room had a model of solar system hanging from the roof. I brought her in and closed the door behind me. Rachel was taking deep breaths.

"OK, what are we doing in here?" She asked.

"Kinda like kissing under the stars."

"But we're not kissing. Oh. _Oh. _I don't know. What if a teacher comes in?"

"You talk to much." I stated.

"I'm just pointed out the obvious."

"I'm not gonna kiss you. I don't kiss people who aren't my boyfriend. And are dating my best-friend."

"Rachel Berry. Will you...Be my girlfriend?"

"No! Your dating Kurt!"

"I'll tell him tomorrow. Tell him that I am interested in someone else."

"Will you? Because you're too nice. You won't do that."

"Yes I will."

"Prove it. How can you prove to me that you will tell Kurt? That this won't be some stupid fling that will end up in everyone getting hurt."

"Because then I would lose you. I have decided what I am. Just please stop wearing this. I like your other skirts and your sweaters, they show me who the real Rachel Berry is."

"OK."

**Well there you go. We are up to date with Raine. Enjoy and sorry it took so long to update it xD**

**Busy today and tomorrow, so new chapter by Monday night, Australia time **

**Feedback makes the creatures in Mr Schue's hair grow xD**


	20. It's so bad It's so fucking bad

**I'm sorry I broke my promise! I meant to put this up last night I really meant too. I'm just stewing because there is no Glee tomorrow because of State of Origin. Stupid football. Enjoy the chapter, we're back to Rachel's P.O.V I thought of a really big plot twist for this chapter heehee**

**Side Note;; There will be some F-bombs.**

"Rachel...Honey, Rachel wake up." Blaine gently shook my shoulder. I jolted awake and accidentally hit Blaine.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry."

"With your little hands? It didn't hurt."

"Ima make it hurt."

"You sound like Santana." Blaine laughed. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Blaine was crouched besides the couch. He had a jewelery bag in one hand.

"What's in the bag?" Blaine smiled and put the bag behind his back.

"Later."

"Blaine Anderson, I will find it. No matter where you hide it."

"No. You won't."

"I will."

"We shall see." I narrowed my eyes. He laughed and kissed me on the forehead, then rushed upstairs. He came back down.

"I'll be right back." I said standing up.

"Oh no you don't." Blaine said pulling me back down onto the couch. "Tonight you and me are going to watch a movie, eat our Chinese food. And talk and sleep. No distractions. Nobody walking in."

"Sounds nice." I said snuggling into his side.

(Time warp)

I had the same dream. The glee club and I belting out _"Choose you.' _By Stan Walker. Jesse was sitting in the front row of the auditorium. No emotion. No movement. I sat up suddenly the dream creeped me out. I walked silently to the cupboard me and Blaine shared. I pulled out the white blouse and deep blue skinny jeans that I could – thankfully- still wear. I looked at the double bed me and Blaine shared. Blaine lay in ball in a tangled amount of sheets. His curly hair sticking out in about a dozen places. I thought of what my baby would like. Blaine's curly hair, my chestnut colour, Blaine's hazel eyes. I smiled at the thought. I got dressed silently and went downstairs. Lacey had an elliptical, but I saw no point in working out, I was just gonna get fat anyway. I felt like a banana smoothie. I got all the stuff when Blaine came down in a 'Muggle' t-shirt and black shorts. His usual pajamas.

"I woke up and you weren't there. Scared me for a second. Then I heard you puttering around down here."

"I'm sorry I scared you baby. Smoothie?"

"Yes, but you go sit down. I'll make it."

"Blaine Daniel Anderson. I am pregnant not impaired. I believe I can make a smoothie myself."

"I know you can, honey, I am being a gentleman."

"Well I'm not used too it. Puck was an ass. Finn couldn't cook. And Jesse was...well Jesse."

"And am I either of them?"

"Are? – No..."

"Then...take you tush, sit it down on the couch. And I will make it."

"Are we fighting over who should make a smoothie."

"We're not fighting. You're not making it. Clearly I win."

"I'm gonna let you go with that."

"Sit."

"Fine."

(time warp)

Blaine opened my door and held a hand out to help me out of the car. At the entrance we were met by Artie, Brittany and Santana.

"Girl, I must say you look a hell of a lot like Quinn right now." Santana said.

"How does she look like Quinn? Her hair is like so much darker and she has a big nose. Even though it's really cute."

"Don't worry honey, it's a figure of speech." Artie said.

"I think she looks gorgeous." Blaine said. I smiled up at him. He was taller than me, by about 10 centimetres.

"Oh, Barf." Santana said. "What is with everyone being all lovey-dovey lately? I mean I thought I had my bitch Quinn back, but then she started going out with Sam again and they're like mwah mwah. And Puckerman and Pizes. Eeesh."

"You'll find someone San." Brittany said. Santana looked at her with hurt. Blaine's eyes widened. 'What?' I mouthed. He shook his head.

(Time warp)

Glee club. It's why I live. Mr Schue told us we had to sing at Prom. AGAIN. But it meant more money to get to Sectionals next month. So I guess it's win-win. Blaine had leg was bouncing. He always did it when he was nervous about something. I put a hand on his knee.

"Calm down. What are you so worried about?"

"I have to say something. I need the timing to be right."

"It''s glee club, this is about the best timing you're gonna get."

"No. I should have done it earlier. Too many people." He raised his hand. "Mr Schue can Rachel and I live for a minute."

"Just a minute Blaine we have to talk about Prom."

"OK." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out into the hallway. We only took a few steps from the door. I leaned against some lockers. Blaine paced up a couple steps then back. He did like 17 times until I lurched forward grabbed his hand.

"Blaine Anderson. Spit it out. You're freaking me out." He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Ohmygod. Blaine, are you proposing?"

"No, but I want you. And I will, sometime after we graduate, but no now. This it's a well...I guess I can't say promise ring cuz we've already done it. I guess we can call it an I-love-you-and-i-want-to-propose-to-you-sometime-and-i-promise-i-will ring." I smiled. He was so sweet and charming, how did I deserve him? I nodded.

"OK." Blaine laughed and enveloped me in a hug, spinning me in a miniature circle.

"Hey! Adorable couple spinning the hallway. Get your butts back inside." Quinn said in the doorway. Blaine pulled the ring out. It was gold with a small diamond star on it.

"It's perfect." I commented. Quinn's eyes widened.

"Holy shit! Did he propose!" She cried.

"Propose? Who's getting married?" Someone cried from inside.

"Glee wedding!" Santana, Puck and Finn dashed to the door.

"Calm down, it's only a promise ring." I said.

"Sam gave me one of those." Quinn said. Mr Schue came out of the room too.

"Congratulations. No back inside we have work to do."

(time warp)

Blaine tried to cook dinner. I had to give him credit for that. He gave up soon and called for Italian food. His mum would be back tomorrow so that would put a stop to our numerous fast food dinners. Our food had arrived soon after we called. We were about to watch a movie when my phone started ringing.

"_Barbra Streisand. Oohooohooh." _

"Nice ringtone." Blaine commented. I hushed him and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Rachel. Oh my god. You have to get Finn's house. Right now. It's bad. It is so fucking bad." Santana said.

"What? What's going on San?"

"Just fucking get here. Bring Blaine."

"Alright we'll be there in a minute."

"Hurry." She hung up. I stood up.

"We gotta go. Now." I said.

"Alright." We dashed to my car. I threw it into reverse and went almost 25 miles over the legal limit.

(Time warp)

I hurried through Finn's open door. I saw Puck, Santana, Mercedes, Quinn and Finn all standing around Kurt's door. Finn looked up, glaring.

"This is all you fault!" He cried.

"Shut up, Frankenteen!" Santana said. Mercedes and Quinn were sobbing.

"What's happening?" Blaine asked.

"It's Kurt. He's in a really bad way. He hasn't said anything for a while. I mean Finn said he came home crying real bad. Then he went to his room said something about having no reason to live and he just slammed the door behind him." Puck said.

"I called these guys as soon as he closed that door. We've been knocking and shouting for 20 minutes. Quinn said to call you. But everyone was trying to get the door down, so I got Santana to call you." Finn said. Still glaring. I nodded solemnly and banged on Kurt's door.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Open this fucking door!" I shouted.

"Wow. First time I ever heard Berry drop an F-bomb. Didn't expect it would be because Kurt was trying to kill himself." Puck said.

"Go away. Rachel, please just. Go. Take Blaine with you." I cracked whisper came from the room. "Just go. All of you."

"Damnit Hummel, we are getting in there!" Santana said.

"Kurt. Open the door. Please." Mercedes said.

"Come on Kurt. We wanna help." Quinn said.

"C'mon dude. Look I'm sorry for the slushy facials and throwing you in the dumpster and all." Puck said. Blaine was looking through a few drawers. Santana moved the say something I couldn't hear a look of realization crossed her face.

"Kurt, we will knock this door down!" I cried.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted hoarsely back. I motioned to Finn and Puck.

"Slam it down." They nodded and barged at the door. After a couple tries they lay on the carpet hands on their shoulders.

"Nice plan Berry. Got any other bright fucking ideas?" Finn seethed.

"Don't start getting snippy at her." Quinn said.

"We have bigger problems!" Mercedes shouted.

"Alright make way. Let the pro's handle this." Santana said. She pulled a pin out of her hair and Blaine handed her a paper clip.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Its a simple dead bolt. Give me 10 seconds and I'll have it open. You live in Lima Heights adjacent you pick a few things up." Santana explained. Blaine moved back to hold my hand.

"This is our fault." I sobbed.

"No. It's not. We'll sort it out." Blaine said.

"Bingo! Easy-Peasy." Santana said. Everyone made a move to the door.

"Wait! I-i should go in first." I said. They nodded. I stepped down the stairs into Kurt's room.

"Kurt? Please. Come out."

"Rachel..." I turned to see Kurt in a corner. There was a switch blade next to him.

"It's Finn's. Can't feel my legs. Didn't think it would take this long."

"Kurt what have you done?"

"I'm sorry." Then he passed out.

"Call 911! Now!" I shouted. Finn, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn rushed down.

"Where the hell did he get a knife?" Mercedes asked.

"It's mine." Finn said. Blaine and Puck came down.

"Ambulance is coming." Blaine said.

(Time warp)

I paced up and down next to Kurt's room. There was no news. I was about to ask a doctor before one came out.

"He needs a blood transplant. But we don't have any of his kind." The doctor explained.

"Well what is his type?" Finn asked.

"OB negative."

"That's my type!" Quinn cried. "Take my blood. Enough to keep him alive! Please." **(1)**

"We can't."

"Take my freaking blood!"

"Alright come on." The doctor ushered her down a hall.

"My mum just called. She need's me to come home." Mercedes said.

"OK. I'll keep you up to date." Blaine said.

"Thanks." She pulled her coat on and left. I got back to my pacing.

(Time warp)

Quinn came back out not much longer. She had a hopeful smile on her face.

"They say he should be OK."

"How much longer?" Finn asked.

"The doctors said we can go in now. We just have to be quiet." We nodded and went into his room. Kurt was lying down. Face paler then ever. His eyes were dull, they fluttered over to the door then back to the TV. The Wizard of Oz was playing.

"Hey guys." He croaked.

"Hi Kurt." We said in union.

"Can I talk to Blaine and Rachel please?"

**I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry to do that to Kurt. It hurt to do that. I wasn't gonna kill him. Sorry it took so long to get up a new chapter the internet has been out cuz we have some really bad storm up here in 'sunshine' state. **

**Feddback, feedback, feedback. =)**

**Reference to Neighbours. When Callum is in the hospital and they don't have his blood and Sonya is like TAKE MY BLOOD!**

**xx.**


	21. I tried to kiss him

**I'm so so so so sorry! Don't hate me please! Kurt will be fine I swear! **

**On an unrelated note I was way off about nationals. 12th place? Seriously WTF? THEY WERE AMAZING! And Finchel, it is like inevitable, they are always together, not-together, then they're together again! It's totally ruining my storyline. Santana screaming at Rachel in what I think was Spanish, totally made my day. AND KLAINE SAID I LOVE YOU. I am so happy. I literally ran up and down my hall screaming "THEY SAID I LOVE YOU" Until my mum told me to shut the fuck up. **

**Well back to the story. =P**

Puck, Santana and Quinn all nodded solemnly and left, Puck dragging a glaring Finn, as he left. I rushed to the chair next Kurt's bed. Blaine grabbed one and dragged it next to mine. I grabbed Kurt's hand, ignoring the bandages.

"Why? Kurt, why would you do this to us. Does friends for life mean anything to you? What could I do without you? Remember our Wicked duet on an actual Broadway stage? Or Breakfast at Tiffany's? Remember when we first arrived at our hotel and we begged Mr Schue to let you sleep with us in the girl's room? Remember New York?" I sobbed. Kurt looked at me. He looked so small, pale face, red eyes. Tears slipping down his cheeks. Blaine held his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I just lost my first real boyfriend. I guess I could handle that. But then Blaine gave you that ring. It was like I was a bowl that had already been filled to the top with all this grief. And that last thing just tipped me over. It all came pouring out."

"B-b-but wh-what about Wes?" I hiccuped. Kurt smiled bleakly.

"Ah, Wes. No, he and I never happened. I made him do it. Make Blaine jealous. Lotta help that did."

"Why Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Why Wes?"

"He told me?"

"Told you what? Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"About when your first day at Dalton. When you met Wes."

"Oh, no, no, no. We are not going there. I put a brick wall over that."

"What? Blaine, what?" I asked. Blaine sighed.

"OK! I may have a somewhat less than harmful crush on Wes! But he set me straight."

"That's not all of it. What aren't you tell me?" I asked.

"Itriedtokisshim."

"Huh?"

"I tried to kiss him. It was a mistake! And I was sad for awhile. Then I decided that things were bound to be awkward so I confronted Wes. And he said that I had set him straight. It tore me up for a little while. But I got over it. I met Jeremiah and Kurt and You. And I was so confused."

"Can we stop talking?" Kurt asked. There were new tears filling his eyes, threatening to spill. I leaned to hug him tightly.

"Oh, don't you ever even think of doing that again, Kurt Hummel. You damn near killed me! Get better, I'll get the others." Kurt smiled.

"Thank you, Rachel. Blaine. I'm sorry for doing this to you guys."

"Come on." Blaine said. I opened the door and started to say.

"You can go in now." When I was stopped by a sudden blow to the head.

"Ow! Who? What just happened." I felt my cheek, it was warm, like when Quinn slapped me at Prom. Did she just slap me again? I looked at the shocked faces of Puck, Santana, Blaine and Quinn. Finn was red in the face, breathing heavy. His palm raised, ready to slash again. Blaine and Puck took his hands and pinned them behind his back. Puck looked at Santana and dashed to hold her back. She looked like a kettle, slowing getting hotter and hotter ready to blow steam off. I thought of when me and Finn blew nationals. Quinn grabbed her hand too, her short hair went in her face, she shook her hair out to clear it out of her eyes. Santana started forward, but Puck and Quinn held her back she started shouting in an unfamiliar language.

"Soy de Lima alturas adyacentes y estoy orgulloso! ¿Sabe usted losucede en Lima Heaights adyacentes? Las cosas malas!" A security guard from the hospital came running.

"Calm down! I have no choice but to get you guys to leave." He told us.

"Yo le endz! Deja mi hija Raquel en paz! Usted puto gilipollas! Voy a patear el nueces en la garganta! ¿A quién crees que eres?"  
>"Santana, San, let's go. Come on." I said. Pulling at her hand. Finn pushed away from Blaine and stormed down the hall. Santana called after Finn<p>

"Duerme con un ojo abierto, de Hudson." She smiled at me. "OK, let's go." Quinn shook her head in disbelief.

(Time warp)

"I'm going for a shower." Blaine said, kissing me on the forehead.

"OK, honey." Blaine patted my knee and dashed up the stairs. I looked back to My DVD version of Chicago that was playing quietly on the TV, Blaine's mum wasn't due back for another hour, she was going to pick up Lacey on the way home. That would probably give us enough time to have a pretty nice Make-out session before they got back. Or I could join him in the shower...I heard a familiar beat start playing upstairs, along with the water running. I went upstairs. Blaine was listening to our song. The first song we ever sang together. I heard his voice weave in and out as a walked the stairs. I started to pull my shirt off as I stepped into his room. I stopped to listen to him.

(_Bold=Blaine, Italics=Rachel Bold and Italics=both)_

**You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar.**

**When I met you.**

**I picked you out I shook you up and turned you around.**

**Turned you into someone new.**

**Now five years later on you got the world at your feet.**

**Success has been so easy for you.**

**But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now,**

**and I can put you back down too**

**Don't, don't you want me?**

**You know I can't believe it when you say that you won't see me.**

**Don't, don't you want me?**

**You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me**

I smiled and joined in one my part. I heard Blaine's laughter through the music and water.

_**It's much to late to find**_

_**You think you've changed your mind**_

_**You better change it back or we will both be sorry.**_

_**Don't you want me baby?**_

_**Don;t you want me oh**_

_**Don't you want me baby?**_

_**Don't you want me oh**_

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar._

_That much is true_

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place._

_Either with or without you._

_The five years we have had, have been such good times. _

_I still love you._

_But now I think it's time I live my life on my own._

_I guess it's just what I must do._

**Don't **_(Don't) _**Don't you want me **_(Don't you want me)_

**You know I can't believe it when I hear that you wont see me.**

**Don't **_(Don't) _**Don't you want me **_(Don't you want me)_

**You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me**

_**It's much to late to find**_

_**You think you've changed your mind**_

_You better change it back or we will both be sorry._

_**Don't you want me baby?**_

_**Don't you want me oh**_

_**Don't you want me baby?**_

_**Don't you want me oh**_

**Oh**

**Oh**

_**Don't you want me baby?**_

_**Don't you want me oh**_

_**Don't you want me baby? **(Baby)_

_**Don't you want me oh**_

_**Don't you want me baby? **_**(Baby)**

_**Don't you want me oh**_

**Don't you want me baby?**

**(Time warp)**

Giggling, me and Blaine fell out of the bathroom, giggling. We heard Blaine's mum in the kitchen.

"Shh." He said. As we snuck down the hall to his room. I heard a sound from behind us.

"Oh Lord."

"Lacey!" I shouted. Nearly dropping hold of my towel.

"Really? Is this necessary? Sneaking naked down the hall? Honestly!" She said.

"Ahaa. Well... we're just gonna go..." Blaine said grabbing the hand that wasn't keeping my towel up. Once we were in Blaine's bedroom. I fell on our bed.

"Ugh! Again? How many times?"

"I dunno, but it's getting old." He said. I laughed.

"It's like there is some universal force that is keeping us from being happy."

"Well I'm working on somehow deleting that force with my secret laser powers." I shook my head.

"No more X-Men for you."

"Come on I'll be Cyclops and you be Jean Grey."

"Jean Grey was psycho and ran off with Wolverine. What are you trying to tell me here Blaine?"

"Nothing. Alright who else? Bobby and Rogue?"

"Can I kill people with my touch?"

"No. You're to small."

"How about instead of fictional characters we just be Blaine and Rachel?"

"I like that. To bad we don't have super powers."

"You're hopeless!"

"Guys, mum has like something for dessert ready." Lacey called as he ran past our door.

"Yay!" I cried grabbing an oversized shirt and black tights. "let's roll!" I said pulling a laughing Blaine down the hall.

**He's fine! Happy? =)**

**Translations.**

**Soy de Lima alturas adyacentes y estoy orgulloso! ¿Sabe usted losucede en Lima Heaights adyacentes? Las cosas malas! = I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and I'm proud. You know what happens in Lima Heights Adjacent? Bad things.**

**Yo le endz! Deja mi hija Raquel en paz! Usted puto gilipollas! Voy a patear el nueces en la garganta! ¿A quién crees que eres?****I will endz** **you! Leave my girl Rachel alone! You fucking asshole! I'll kick your nuts into your throat! Who do you think you are?**

**Duerme con un ojo abierto, de Hudson = Sleep with one eye open, Hudson.**

**Yeah I know X-men, but I totally love X-Men! Hahahaha**

**Review, Comment, Feedback, Criticism, Ideas xD**

**xx.**


	22. So she's dating your brother?

**Thank you so much for all your feedback! I realize this story is going on for way way too long! So I thought of a way to finish it off. I hope you enjoy your chapter.**

**Oh PS – If you could tell me what chapter you're up to so I don't go blabbing away spoilers! It would really help me out so I don't get a raging inbox full of people who hate me cuz I ruined the New York episode for them**

**Enjoy xx**

Lacey still wasn't looking at Blaine and I normal. We couldn't look her in the eye without bursting out laughing. She gagged every time we would look into each others. Or give each other a little peck on the lips. Pamela was ecstatic she thought of turning the old sewing room into a nursery. We haven't told her yet that Blaine and I were looking for homes out in Brooklyn, that way Blaine and I would be close enough to New York to try for Broadway. We could hirer a nanny. I decided we could wait until later. We weren't even halfway through our senior year and I was only a few weeks pregnant. I kept looking in the mirror for tell tale signs of pregnancy. I seemed to have gained half a kilo. I could see that in my thighs. Ew. I prayed that I wouldn't get stretch marks or those totally disgusting veins that stick out in your legs. Blaine would tell me I would be beautiful no matter what. I had an appointment in a week, just for the sake of making sure my baby was healthy not...unhealthy or had some unknown disease that was one in a million! Oh Jesus. Mr Schue told us he would drive us. We smiled and accepted. It would be nice to have Mr Schue with us, he always gave us a helping hand. I wanted Quinn to come with us, but I decided to leave for just us. Maybe the next one.

I tossed in my sleep. I dreamt of a faceless baby, no beautiful face, just darkness. Emptiness. I woke up screaming. Blaine sat up quickly next to me.

"What happened? What's going on?" He said, his voice thick with sleep. I sucked in a breath, gasping for air.

"No more. Make the dreams go away." I shook my head, to clear the dream away. "I don't want to sleep anymore." I put my head in my hands and sobbed. Blaine gave a hug.

"What was the dream about Rach? What happened?"

"My baby. It was...wrong. It had no face. Like a demon out of those movies. It was so fucking scary. Christ." I rubbed the tears out of my eyes. I saw Blaine shudder slightly.

"Rachel. Our baby will be gorgeous. Just like her mother."

"Just please. No more sleep. Just for now. I'm too scared."

"OK. I'll stay with you. It'll be fine."

"Thank you."

"I love you." I nodded into Blaine's shoulder.

(Time warp)

Moving like zombies Blaine and I filled our cups with almost twice the amount of usual coffee. I patted my stomach.

"Sorry baby. But mummy needs this."

"You know. Talking to yourself is the third sign of madness." Blaine said. Curiosity washed over my face.

"Is it now? What are the other 2?"

"Well the second is seeing thick, black hairs growing on the back of your hand." I burrowed my eyes and checked my hands.

"The first sign is looking for them." I dropped my hands and felt my face flush.

"Haha." I said drily, "But I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to the baby."

"Which is still in your stomach. So technically still talking to yourself." I narrowed my eyes and stopped myself from flipping him off. Lacey stumbled into the kitchen and let out a huge yawn. She then plastered on what can only be a Cheerleaders smile.

"Good to see you guys aren't making out in the kitchen." She joked.

"Shut up Lacey. You and Dennis would probably be making out all the time too." Blaine said. Lacey frowned.

"No. We broke up. I met this awesome guy though, his name is Dean Puckerman, he's actually in my grade! So mum should be happy." She beamed.

"Wait! What? Puckerman?" Blaine and I asked synchronized.

"Yeah? Is there a problem with that?" Lacey asked, chin high.

"He doesn't happen to have a brother named Noah does he?" I asked.

"Well, yeah I think so. Why?"

"Ahh Puck, I can not wait to laugh at him about this." I giggled. Blaine shook his head.

"Any sibling of Puck, can't be good."

"Who's Puck? What's so wrong about him?" Lacey asked.

"I guess you can call him a lady's man." I giggled. My sides aching.

"He's gay?" Blaine gave a small chuckle.

"No...he likes the...company of women. A lot."

"So he's gay?" Blaine burst out laughing, falling with a thud to the floor.

"No! He's the...male version of a slut? I guess."

"Oh. Like a man-whore?"

"That works." Blaine gasped through fits of laughter. I shook my head. This would definitely be news to the Glee club.

(Time warp)

I walked through the glee club doors.

"Guess who is dating one Lacey Anderson?" I announced as I entered.

"Anderson? As in Blaine's sister?" Quinn asked.

"Yep." Blaine nodded. Holding back laughter.

"Oh gossip. I lovez me some gossip." Santana said.

"Well you're gonna love this because one Dean Puckerman is dating Lacey." There was a collected gasp through the room.

"Dean? And Anderson's sister?" Puck asked. I laughed.

"Half fun with that." Mr Schue walked in.

"Alright as I'm sure you guys have heard. Kurt Hummel tried to take his life last night. He is fine and well. But he won't be back at school until next week."

"Yeah it's because of those two!" Finn shouted.

"Alright let me at him!" Santana shouted, launching out of her seat. Sam, Quinn, Mike and Puck all grabbed but she lunged out their grip. At Finn, punching him in every place she could reach.

"You puto gilipollas! I will make your life hell!"

"Santana! Get off him." Mr Schue said, trying to separate the pair.

"Enough!" I shouted. Everyone jumped to stare at me. Even Santana and Finn stopped fighting to look. "Can we go two freaking days without someone hitting someone else! This Glee club is falling apart! What happened to being united as one? Finn you need to accept the fact that you and I are broken up! Even Kurt doesn't blame us! I thought you changed, I thought you grew out of this stage. Santana, I know you wanna protect, but pregnant or not, I can still take of myself! I just wish you can go rewind and pretend that everything was fine. I wish we could all be friends again like normal freaking people without punching someone every other day! Obviously we can't. I am the hell outta here." I slung my bag over my shoulders and stormed out Rachel Berry style. Ignoring the calls after me.

(Time warp)

I sat in my car. Crying. I banged my head against the steering wheel I couple of times.

"I am such an idiot! Everyone is going to hate me now. Mr Schue will kick me out Glee club. I'll be suspended. Or expelled. Jesus Christ." There was a tap at my window. I looked to see Mr Schue, Finn, Santana and Blaine. I opened the door and turned so my legs were hanging out the open door. I smiled bleakly.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Rachel. How are you feeling?" Mr Schue asked.

"Like an idiot. Like a piece of crap who just yelled my second family."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault hon. I overreacted like usual." Santana said. "It was Finnesa's fault anywayz."

"Screw you Santana." Finn said.

"Again with the fighting guys!" Blaine scolded.

"Finn would like to something. Finn?" Mr Schue said.

"I'msorryorsomething."

"Like you mean it." Mr Schue said. **(1)**

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings blah de blah de crap. Whatever" **(2) **Mr Schue shook his head.

"You can go Fin."

"Thank you!" Finn hurried off to his car. Santana flipped him off before giving me an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry too Rach, Frankenteen just pisses me off sometimes."

"That's OK. I love you, man, you're just looking out for me." I smiled. Mr Schue smiled tightly.

"And Mr Schue the appointment is at Sunday, 12:30." I told him.

"OK. I'll be that at 11:30. Bye guys."

"Bye Mr Schue." We called after him.

"I'm outta here. I gotta re-pencil my eyebro's on **(3)**." Santana said. Giving us both a kiss on the cheek and strutting over her car.

"Hop in." I said nodding my head over to the shotgun seat. He shook his head.

"I'm driving."

"Blaine Anderson. May I remind you I am not impaired!"

"I know, but I have a surprise for you."

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha, well, I'm surprised by the amount of feedback I got for that last chapter =) It makes me happy :L**

**From Scary Movie 4, after they defeat the aliens.**

**The Blah de Blah de Crap is from American Pie 3 and the Whatever bit is again from Scary Movie 4**

**A line from Santana in the New York episode.**

**Feedback, Criticism, Ideas, Like, Dislikes You get the point , 3**

**xx.**


	23. Can't A guy kiss his girlfriend?

**I am so so so so so sorry I haven't put up a new chapter! I got grounded! Yeah it sucks. I have had so many new story ideas brewing in my head, all Glee ones. So I hope you guys will read them the second I am permitted on the internet and can upload them.**

**Also;**

**I have thought of a way to end this story and I will use it so this story will only have a few more chapters. But lucky for you I already have a sequel all planned out! Enjoy the chapter.**

Blaine pulled up to Lima mall.

"Lime Mall?" I asked incredulous. "That's my big surprise?"

"No. We are getting your Prom dress we only have another week."

"So we're buying my dress?"

"Yes. But I ordered one for you."

"You did now?"

"Yes I did. I was gay, I know a thing or two about fashion and about what you like."

"Fine." I smiled and took his hand, swinging it between us.

(Time warp)

Blaine said a few hurried words to the lady behind the counter. She smiled and nodded her head. She waled behind a door and came back with a white garment bag. She zipped it open and pulled at a white, knee length dress (Much like the one I had worn the previous year) and it had small silver stars along the bottom, there were some gold one's thrown in there too.

"So what do you think?" Blaine asked. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh it is so perfect! I love you, I love you, I love you." I giggled and skipped to grab the dress. "I'm trying this on." Blaine laughed and nodded.

"Go, I wanna make sure I got the right size."

(Time warp)

I came out and did a complimentary twirl.

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed. Blaine laughed.

"You look gorgeous. Now go take it off. No more wearing it until Prom."

"What? Nooo." I whined.

"Rachel Berry. Take that dress off."

"Is that threat?" I joked.

"Rachel.. It's gorgeous dress. But I still have a few more things I have to do to it."

"I think it's pretty as it is."

"Well I have some adjustments to do." I stomped my foot dramatically.

"Nobody understands me." I said dramatically and stomped away, oozing sarcasm with every step.

(Time warp)

I lay across Blaine's bed, Blaine was...somewhere. I heard a thud from downstairs.

"Nice work Lacey! Wanna go dropping it again?"

"I'm sorry! Don't get on my ass about it."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Your face doesn't make sense."

"Just be careful."

"Why can't you hold it?"

"Because I have to hold this."

"Ugh." I turned over so I was lying on my stomach and propped my head up on my hands. The door opened.

"Now go hide it in – Rachel?" Blaine said.

"Hi." Blaine and Lacey shoved what they were holding behind their back's.

"Just back away." Lacey said. They slowly shuffled out of the room, I narrowed my eyes. I shook my head. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, hey!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Hey, Q, what's up?"

"Well me and Sam were going on a date to Breadstix and we were wondering if you and Blaine wanted to come. Like a double date."

"Sure, he's doing something though. He and Lacey are hiding something from me."

"That bastard. Have you not told him you've found everything your dad's got you for Hanukah and your birthday?"

"No, shh. Blaine's doesn't know, and I do not intend on him finding out."

"Me finding out about what Rach?" Blaine said walking in.

"Hmm? Oh nothing. Quinn just wanted to know if we can go to dinner with her and Sam at Breadstix tonight. For a double date."

"I would love too." Blaine said.

"Yay! OK, Quinn, when do we have to meet you there?" I said, uncovering the phone.

"Uh, seven?"

"That'll work see you then."

"Kay, Bye Rach. Love ya."

"Love you too Quinn." I smiled. I flipped my phone shut. I already had an idea of what to wear forming in my mind. I pulled open the closet and pulled out The yellow walking on sunshine dress. I chose Quinn's because it was miles better looking than mine. Yeesh what was a thinking? I pulled off my shirt and looked at my torso, I wasn't exactly getting fat. But it was there, a tiny little bump.

"Ew." I said under my breath. Blaine turned to face me halfway through changing himself.

"What was that?"

"I'm gonna get so fat." Blaine shook his head.

"Women." He said dismissively.

"Ex_cuse _me?"

"You'll be beautiful. Your to tiny to get fat. Now stop complaining. It's like was like when Lacey first got on her Cheer leading team and whenever she ate like 1 calorie she would start asking if her butt looked big in her uniform." I rolled my eyes.

"Get ready for 9 months of complaining. There is gonna be a freaking baby in here. And the cravings. Yech. I am vegan. You no what body will want? REAL milk. Chocolate. Ice cream. MEAT! Oh ew. I god, the eggs. No, no, NO." I shook my head getting the nightmare of the mother hen chasing me.

"See? Your gonna murder me. You are gonna want something that you _cant _have, or wont, whatever, your gonna tell me not to let you eat it then get angry cuz I wont let you." He through his hands up in frustration. I giggled.

"OK...I just hope I don't look fat for prom."

"Prom is this Saturday. Today is Thursday. You wont gain weight in 2 days."

"Alright, alright."

(Time warp)

Breadstix. 7:15. We were late. Quinn was going to chew us out. The first thing I saw was Quinn and Sam swapping tonsils at the booth.

"Is that we look like?" I whispered to Blaine.

"I dunno. I hope not. It looks like they're trying to swap esophagus's."

"Ew. Not a visual I want Anderson."

"Yeah. I know, I know. Come on." Blaine and I plopped across from Quinn and Sam. They didn't break apart. I raised and eyebrow at Blaine.

"Ahem?" I said weakly. Nothing. Blaine grabbed a bread-stick and prodded at Sam's shoulder.

"Hellooo?" Sam jumped.

"Dude. Don't DO that. It is really unnerving."

"Stop making out right in front of us, we would like to keep out appetites in check thank you." I said.

"Pfft. Like we haven't seen you and Blaine sucking face in the Auditorium after 'rehearsing' a new song." Quinn said.

"Not the same, and you were watching us?"

"We never miss a Rachel and Blaine performance not after the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. You guys are like Eargasmingly awesome." Quinn said. Sam looked from side to side guiltily.

"I didn't really, well, hear it."

"Yeah well. Santana be-ith a harsh bitch. Me and Britt always listen in. Then I have to hear her going on and on about how cute you are." I leant my head on Blaine's shoulder.

"And does that annoy you?"

"Yes it annoys me. You guys barely came up for air! I would like to talk to my bestie every now and then." Quinn and I kept this up and Sam and Blaine talked about...whatever guys talking about.

(Time warp)

Blaine opened the door to my cardoor. I opened my mouth to say thank you but was cut off with a kiss. I smiled.

"And what was that for?"

"Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?"

"I dunno, can you?"

"I don't care. Not the time for riddles."

"Well it wasn't real-" Blaine cut me off again. We stumbled up the front path. Blaine opened the door and turned quickly back to me picking me up and shutting the door mutely behind me. He pushed up against a wall.

"Oh-Blaine, we should really-Go—bedroom—Lacey—Your mum." I breathed.

"We wont get caught if we be quiet. They're sleeping." He pointed out.

"Bu-" I looked around. "OK, OK. But if Lacey see's us again, we're done for."

"OK." He agreed.

**DAMN, I am so clueless with, well ^that. I can't right for shit. I have made out before! I dunno what the hell to write. Eesh. You guys got any pointers? =)**

**Review please! I want to know if you guys are still reading this after like 3 weeks.**


	24. She's Gone!

**I realise that some of my Overseas readers might be a but confused at the timeline. See in Australia, some schools have their formal or 'prom' at the beginning of the year, so the year 12's (seniors) will focus on their exams at the end of the year. Yeah, my school doesn't but I REALLY wanted to do a prom chapter. **

**OH BTW This is Blaine's POV.**

There was a string of swears coming from my adjoining bathroom. I rolled my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"Flush you stupid toilet. FLUSH!" There was a thud and a very high pitched shriek.

"Blaine! I hate your toilet!" Rachel called. I sighed and jumped up out of bed, I went to open the door only to find it locked.

"Rachel, I can't fix it if you don't open the door."

"Like hell your coming in, I just threw up." I shuddered slightly. Gross.

"I can get Mum?" I asked. There was a flushing sound.

"Oh that's how you fix it." Rachel glided open the door. "Just kick it a few times, it'll be good." I laughed, of course Rachel would resort to violence to fix even the simplest of things. Lacey bounded in holding two boxes. I cursed, I was going to give them to Rachel.

"Oh crap, I'm early aren't I? I was excited though." Rachel smiled and sneaked off to find some last minute face wash to put on before Prom. I glared at Lacey.

"I said later, Lace."

"Get over it, buttercup. It's Prom Night in like 12 hours. Just give em to her now."

"Her dress hasn't even been dropped off yet."

"If you don't hand these over to Rachel, I will."

"No."

"Yes." Lacey ran off with a smirk.

"Rachel!" I heard her cry.

"Lacey don't you dare." I called running after her. I was just getting to the bottom of the stairs when there was a cry.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel flew herself at me, holding the plane tickets to New York in one hand and the house keys in another.

"You got us a house in New York? Blaine Anderson I could kiss you. In fact, I will." Rachel kissed me firmly. There was a gagging sound and Lacey ran off to find Mum.

(Time warp)

Rachel was getting restless. Not normal prom jitters. Like 'where-the-hell-is-my-fucking-dress-prom-is-in-two-hours' restless. Where the hell was Wes? I dialed and dialed and dialed. Finally at 6 he decides show. Rachel practically flew to the door and wrenched it open. She grabbed the garment bag from Wes's grip and ran up the stairs.

"Dude, what took you so long?"

"Do you know how hard it is to find a 'Rachel Berry' worthy corsage? I didn't know what the hell you were talking about when you told me what to get, so I got this. Wes shoved a box in my hand and then said.

"Now I promised Kurt, I'd take him to Prom. If I get bragged out, I blame you."

"I took Kurt last year and it was fine. I gotta go get ready. See you soon."

"Bye." I closed the door and opened to box. There was an arrangement of white lilies tied together with a chocolate brown ribbon.

"I guess this good enough." Lacey gravitated out of thin air next to me.

"Aww, cute." She commented.

"Thanks. I gotta get ready, hold this for me." I gave her the box.

(Time warp)

Rachel oohed over the corsage. My mother, of course, had to take millions of photo's then admitting we were already 10 minutes late for Prom we almost ran to the car. Rachel at quite and amazing speed, despite the fact she was wearing heels. We tried to look sophisticated walking in but Rachel was huffing a bit looking flustered, and I was still trying to fix up my bow-tie. Quinn dashed up.

"Where have you been? Prom started like half an hour ago."

"Yeah, yeah. We know. Who's up?" I asked.

"Brittany and Tina."

"Cool, what are they singing?" Rachel asked.

"Some Rihanna song. You have to check this out. Santana is kissing some random chick, who's like a junior or something. And Brittany is glaring. I mean fully."

"Santana? Kissing a girl? Yeah sure." Rachel said.

"I du-" I started. But Rachel held up a finger.

"One sec, I have a text." She pulled a phone out from her bra.

"Wha-?" I started. Quinn shook her head.

"Us girls find places to hide our phones even in the most weirdest of places."

"I know, Santana pulled her phone out of her hair once."

Rachel sighed.

"I gotta run out for a second. Finn wants to talk to me out in the car park." She kissed me on the cheek and left through the gym's door.

"Dick. Couldn't have done it some other time, but no gotta ruin Rachel's prom." Quinn said. "I gotta go find Sam. Save me a dance with you and Rach." And with a small, hurried peck on the cheek Quinn left, leaving me waiting at the entrance for Rach. I looked at my watch. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 13 minutes.

"Next we have...Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson." Mr Schue announced. Surely Rachel would have heard that. I walked up to the stage. Santana found me on my way up.

"Where's Rachel?"

"In the car park. Said Finn wanted to talk to her. Can you get her? I'll stall."

"OK." I jumped onto the stage. I spoke into the microphone very hurriedly.

"Sorry guy's, as it seems we can not find my duet partner. But just sit tight for one minute. I promise." There were some groans. I was just about to start when there was a scream from outside. I heard Santana's words loud and clear, she had a voice on her.

"BLAINE! BLAINE! COME HERE! NOW! IT'S BAD!" Without a second glance a ran out of the gymnasium. I knew Quinn, Puck, Mr Schue, Brittany, Kurt, Wes and Couch Sylvester were behind me. I saw a sobbing Santana sitting next to a curled up figure.

"No.." I stopped in my tracks.

"What happened?" Kurt asked. Quinn let out a scream. Puck was already on his phone. Mr Schue and Coach were stopping the flood of students trying to get out the door. Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Mike all got through. Brittany was looking around confused.

"I don't understand. Who would do this to Rachel? She was so nice. And what about her little baby?"

Baby? I broke out my trance and ran over to the curled figure. Santana was crying steadily.

"Sh-She's c-conscious. But she won't talk. Sh-she won't e-even look at me. I could feel blood on her. G-god. And s-so close from w-what happened to K-Kurt." I put my hand on Rachel's bruised shoulder.

"Rachel? Can you hear me." Rachel's eyes fluttered weakly to mine.

"Blaine? I'm so sorry. Can you help me up? I think I might be sick. My stomach hurts really bad. And either I'm lying in a puddle or I wet myself, because I feel all sticky and warm and gross. I hope it's puddle. It would be...a lot...better." Rachel's eyes closed and she didn't speak again. I felt light breath's coming through her nose.

"Rachel? Rachel!" I cried.

"No." Santana said. I turned to face Puck.

"Puck, get an ambulance now!"

"What? Blaine? What's going on? Is she OK?" Puck started.

"Puck. Now!"

"Rachel, wake up!" Quinn cried, staring forward but Kurt held her back. I put my face in my hands.

"Oh no." I put my head up to see a retreating figure. "Finn." I hissed.

"What?" Santana said, standing up. She had the dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"San. Not now. It's not the time. We need to think of Rachel." I said. I turned to see Mr Schue talking to the gang. His eyes were teared up.

(time warp)

I paced up and down outside Rachel's hospital room. Santana was on her phone talking in rapid Spanish, and it wasn't very nice sounding. Quinn, Kurt and Brittany all sat with their heads bowed. Mr Schue was talking Tina, Mercedes and Sam all of whom were still hiccuping with tears. Finally a docter came out of her room. I rushed to her.

"Blaine Anderson?" She said.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr Sorrel." She flipped open a clip board. "Well Rachel is fine. Some cuts and bruises. She has several broken fingers and is in shock..." She stopped for a moment, her eyebrows knitted together, then her face turned into one of shock. "Oh, dear. Mr Anderson, I am sorry to tell you this. But, Rachel, she lost her baby, she must have received several blows to the stomach and resulted in miscarriage. I'm sorry for your loss." I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"C-can I see her?"

"In about 15 minutes. Just a few more tests to make sure this is no internal bleeding and if she's fine you and your friends are welcome to see her."

"OK. Thank you, doctor."

"It's OK." I sat down on a seat next to Quinn.

"How is she?" Quinn asked softly.

"Fine. But, uh, she lost the baby." I said, my voice cracking. I sniffed back tears. Not now, be strong for Rachel. Quinn covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my god."

"Mr Anderson, you can see her now. So may your friends." Dr Sorrel said. I nodded and all but ran into her room. Rachel was barely recognizable. Face bruised, black eye, her lip was cut. She was curled into a tiny ball. At the sound of our collective gasps she turned.

"Hey guys. Been a bad week hasn't it?" She said weakly.

"How you feeling Rach?" I asked, grabbing her good hand, it was freezing.

"Oh, Blaine. It was awful. I am sorry, I couldn't stop they had to cut it. I didn't want them to. Cuz you worked so hard for it."

"Cut what?"

"The dress. It was so pretty. But it wasn't white anymore, which was weird. It was red!" She said throatily. She coughed a little.

"It was Finn." She continued. There was a sound of smashing glass. I jumped and turned to see Santana holding a broken glass in her hand. Blood dripping slowly onto the floor.

"Oops. Sorry. I'm just gonna get a cloth or something." She said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure Rachel?" Mr Schue said. She nodded.

"He wanted to talk to me. He wanted me back. But I said no. because I love Blaine. And he got really mad. And he started punching and kicking. And then Santana came out and started screaming, then Finn ran away. And I got a really bad stomach ache. And my head hurt really bad. But you not what got me through it? Thinking about how I was gonna be with Blaine and my little baby, and all of you guys."

"She doesn't know?" Quinn said.

"Oh, hi Quinn. I didn't notice you were here. It's good to see you, your like a sister to me you know? Yeah...Know what."

"Rach-" Quinn started.

"Quinn, no. I-i should tell her... Rachel. I'm really sorry, but the doctor said you lost the baby. When Finn hurt you, he made you lose the baby."

"What? No! Son of a bitch! My baby!" She screamed. Dr Sorell came rushing in.

"What happened?"

"How could you not tell her? How!" Quinn cried.

"What?" Dr Sorell said looking surprised.

"About the baby! You don't think she would like to know? Jesus first she doesn't know she was pregnant and then she doesn't know she's lost it!" Quinn yelled. Rachel looked shocked. Puck, Brittany and Sam were all trying to calm her down.

"Alright look! You guys need to leave, right now." Dr Sorrel said. I looked down at Rachel. She was smiling humorlessly.

"You always seem to be getting kicked out of hospitals. You go. I'll call you."

"OK. Feel better."

"OK."

**OH GOSH I felt so bad writing that. I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry. I felt like crying writing that. =(**

**After these to chapters there probably will only be 2 more. But sadly no for 2 weeks. I'm leaving for the winter holidays so you'll have to wait.**

**I'M SORRY!**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	25. I'm Sorry

**OK! OK! I'm sorry for killing the baby, I am. But I had to do it so I can do the next story which will be a sequel. It's all for the greater good. Maybe I'll do a baby in that one. Just don't hate me.**

**Blaine.**

I paced back and forth in my room nervously. Where the hell was Rachel? She was supposed to be coming back home. I checked my phone. No new messages. There was a light knock and Lacey pocked her head in.

"Why don't you check the hospital?" She asked. I groaned, why hadn't I thought of that?

"Good idea!" I grabbed my keys and dashed to the door, not bothering to close it behind me.

(Time warp)

Great. So Rachel had checked out. Maybe she left while I was on my way TO the hospital. I opened the front door to my house. Lacey was standing in front of the door, half turned towards the staircase. She turned to me.

"Blaine! I'm sorry! I couldn't stop her, I-i couldn't help it!"

"What are you-?" There was thudding from atop the stairs. I looked to see Rachel ladden down with suitcases.

"Oh!" She squeeked. "Ah, well. This is...awkward."

"Yes, it's awkward where are you going Rachel?"

"I...I have to go. I can't bear to look at you Blaine. I just get so overwhelm with guilt. It's my fault. It's all my fault that this little baby didn't even get to see light. It died before it was born Blaine! Where the hell is the equality? Who deserves this! Who!" Her voice rose with every sentence, "I can't look at you or stay with you, because I hurt you. It's my fault the baby is gone. I feel terrible, and you know what. Staying with you is only going to make it worse. I love you. That's why I am going. You can say it's OK. That you are not upset about what happened. But I know you are hurting Blaine. I know you are infuriating. Don't deny it because I know you are. Inside." She stepped out the front door. She waved at someone, she turned and put a hand of my hand.

"I am sorry. But I have to go." She kissed me on the cheek and left. Breaking part of me wit her.

"Rachel! Please stop!" I called.

"It's all for the greater good, Blaine. You're...to good for me Blaine. I don't deserve you. And you shouldn't have to carry the burden of my past. You shouldn't have to live with my mistakes! Your to good for that. You deserve someone who isn't going to hurt. Someone who hasn't made any mistakes. You deserve better then me."

"Please...Don't go. I don't care about your mistakes our your past, OK? I just care about you. Just, don't go. Don't do this to me. Think about what we have gone through to be together?"

"I have to go." She got into the cab of Puck's truck, that Quinn was, for some reason, driving.

(Time warp)

_Blaine: Rachel, call me please._

_Rachel*: No Blaine. I'm sorry._

_Blaine: Rachel, god damn it, don't ignore me._

_Rachel*: I'm sorry._

_Blaine: Rach. Please._

_Rachel*: If you value my sanity. Don't call me 'Rach'_

_Blaine: Rachel. _

_Rachel*: What? Blaine?_

_Blaine: Please. Where are you?_

_Rachel*: Just leave me alone, Blaine. I feel really bad at the moment. I need to be alone._

_Blaine: You feel bad?_

_Rachel*: Don't start Blaine. You think this doesn't hurt for me? You think I don't know how this feels?_

_Blaine: No you don't know how it feels. You dumped me._

_Rachel*: It still tore me up._

I shook my head. She was obviously at Pucks. I picked up my keys and my phone and ran to the front door.

"Going to Noah's!" I called.

"Why?"

"I think Rachel is there."

"Can I come?"

"Um, not right now. Lacey, sorry."

"Fine." She grumbled.

(Time warp)

OK so I was speeding. Sue me. I needed to talk to Rachel. I knocked a little to hard on Puckerman's door. He opened it looking disheveled.

"What! What? What?" He cried angrily. "Oh, Blaine. Uhh, look she's not in the best way to talk to people."

"I don't care. I NEED to speak to her."

"You can't." I stopped I could hear Rachel and Quinn from the direction of the kitchen.

"You can't keep ignoring him like this, Rach." Quinn said.

"Don't...call me...Rach. Please Quinn. Just don't, it's what Blaine called me."

"Speak to him. This isn't your fault. It's Finn's fault, He did this to you! Not Blaine, not you! You can't just leave him, Rachel. He's out the front right now. Talk to him."

"I can't." Her voice broke. "Fill me up."

"You shouldn't drinks so much."

"Quinn! Please just fill it up."

"It isn't good for you."

"Oh just give me the god damn bottle."

"Rachel! Oh, fine here, your grieving I guess you deserve it." I squared me shoulders and pushed past Puck.

"Hey!" He said. I walked into the kitchen to see Rachel drinking straight from a Whiskey bottle. Her eyes widened a bit. She put the bottle down.

"Quinn. Can you go a minute?" She nodded slightly.

"Blaine you can't keep doing this. I-i can't..." She trailed off.

"Rach. You can. Please talk to me. Come back. This isn't your fault."

"It is! It's all my fault! I should have tried my hardest to keep the baby safe. And I didn't! I didn't do a thing! I lied there and accepted that I was going to die! If Santana hadn't come out then Finn probably would have killed me! I didn't do anything to try and save me or the baby. What kind of monster does that?"

"It wasn't you! You were being beaten up. You couldn't do anything. You're OK, that's the main thing. Because you can't make another Rachel Berry. I don't what to do here Rach. Can we talk this out? Please."

"I can't. Being with you is tearing me apart since the accident. I know it's tearing you up. Maybe not now. But it will. I lost a baby! A baby! Your baby. Do you know what it feels like for me? To lose something like that and then have to face you? The perfect, calm, happy person? How you act like everything is OK? But I know deep down, your not happy. Not about this. You look me in the eye and tell me your not hurting."

"I'm no-"

"DONT! Lie to me."

"OK. I am, a little. I lost my kid. Yeah I'm hurting. But at the moment I don't really care about that. I care about losing you."

"But I can't see you. It hurts even more. I'm sorry. I can't." Her face broke and she ran out sobbing.

"Noah!" She cried.

"I know. I'll do it." He cried back. He walked in.

"I'm sorry mate. You gotta go. I love Rach like my sister. And at the moment if it's hurting her to see you. Then you have to go."

"OK." I agreed. Maybe it was for the greater good. To leave. But would I look back? Would I regret leaving? Probably.

**DONE! Yeah that was a crappy ending I know. I can't end things for shit. So I'm sorry for doing that, but trust me it will make for the BOMB sequel ending EVER! Oh and BTW did anyone notice the Harry Potter Deathly Hallows part 1 quote in the texting? Hehe. I'm sneaky!**


End file.
